


October Bucket List

by Book_Squirrel



Series: Best Friend Squad! [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fall Fun, Fluff, Halloween, October, Spooktober, autumn is coming, so many pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 22,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Squirrel/pseuds/Book_Squirrel
Summary: Adrien finds an October-themed Bucket List and enlists the gang to obtain the most perfect October possible.Long description short, it's time for another Gabriel-free, Nathalie-free, plot-free, angst-free, light, warm and squishy, fluffy and mildly cracky drabbles of general goodness with each chapter based on an October-related bucket list.





	1. Carve Pumpkins

Nino rubbed the top of his head. ‘You want to do a what?’

‘An October bucket list,’ said Adrien. ‘I found one on Instagram that looks like something we could do here.’

‘Uh-huh. Care to share this list?’

‘You act like you don’t trust me during Spooktober.’ Adrien handed over his phone, the list shining brightly on the screen.

‘Gee, I wonder why.’ Nino scanned the list and handed the phone back. ‘If _les femmes _are up for it, then so am I. But I will be protesting the entire way. Loudly.’

‘We came out all right in America.’

Nino took a sip of his espresso and leaned against their table. ‘I thought we were meeting to discuss wedding plans, not Adrien’s Hare-Brained Adventure Part II.’

‘Sounds like a low-budget horror movie.’ Adrien leaned back in his chair and smiled at two familiar figures dashing across the street.

‘It just might if I get anymore grey hairs from this.’ Nino stood up and kissed Alya. ‘Perfect timing. The coffee just came.’

‘Awesome.’ Alya slid into the chair by Nino.

Adrien kissed Marinette’s fingertips and winked.

She sat down quickly, almost crushing her shopping bags.

‘Play nice, you two,’ said Alya. ‘We’re in public.’ She downed half of her espresso in one gulp.

‘Whoa, calm down there, tiger!’ said Nino. ‘I’d like to avoid marrying a corpse bride.’

Alya rolled her eyes and stage-whispered to Marinette, ‘He thinks he’s funny over here!’

‘Yeah, leave the puns to Chat Noir,’ said Marinette. ‘At least he’s built to be thrown across the city when annoying.’

Adrien cracked his knuckles. ‘I’m sure you’re all wondering why I called you here today.’

Eyes closed and inhaling deeply of her coffee, Marinette blindly reached over and pressed her index finger to his nose. ‘Sh, kitty. Sh. After coffee.’

Adrien’s eyes crossed as he fixated on the finger.

Marinette finished her coffee at a leisurely pace.

When she opened her eyes again, Adrien gave her the saddest kitten face he could conjure up.

She smiled sweetly and rested her chin on her fist. ‘I’m listening.’

Adrien ran a hand through his hair (still uncut from their road trip in America) and said, ‘I found an October-themed bucket list for us to try. Who’s up?’

‘What’s the first item?’ said Alya dryly.

‘Pumpkin carving.’

‘Where the hell are we going to find pumpkins in France?’

Nino settled an arm across the back of Alya’s chair. ‘And what exactly are we going to do with them once they’re carved? It’s not like we have room in our apartment corridors.’

Adrien stuck his chin out. ‘I still have a front porch.’

‘And the abandoned mansion attached to it,’ said Alya into her coffee cup.

‘I see no way putting jack-o-lanterns on an abandoned mansion can go wrong,’ said Nino.

‘It’s not abandoned! It’s for sale.’

‘The price has been reduced twice.’ Marinette covered Adrien’s hand with hers. ‘How about small decorative pumpkins for your living room.’

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. ‘There might be a small problem.’

‘Let me guess,’ said Nino in the driest of tones. ‘You ordered “The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown”?’

Adrien coughed delicately. ‘Perhaps.’

‘How much?’ said Alya.

‘Er, 27 kilos.’

Three mouths dropped open.

‘How has it not crashed into the apartment below yours?’ said Nino.

‘More importantly, how did you get it into your flat?’ said Alya.

‘Chat Noir may have seen me struggling and helped out.’

‘We’re going to need a bigger front step,’ said Marinette.

Four hours later, they stood and admired the pumpkin in the middle of the kitchen.

Adrien stood with his hands on his hips and nodded once. ‘Nicely done, everyone.’

The pumpkin grinned at them.

‘We’re going to need a bigger candle,’ said Nino.

Adrien said, ‘That’s right! We have to make sure it glows!’ He frowned. ‘Definitely not within the lease safety agreement.’

‘Guess that means we’re dropping it off at the abandoned mansion,’ said Marinette. ‘I’m not sure it’ll survive a trip down the stairs.’

‘You transformed to get it in,’ said Alya, ‘just transform to get it back out.’

‘Small problem.’ Nino stood up from behind the pile of pumpkin innards. He held up a dazed looking Wayzz. ‘How much did you eat?’

The green Kwami licked his lips and stretched. ‘Delicious.’

‘Note to self,’ said Marinette, ‘pumpkin guts make Kwamis high.’

Tikki buzzed into the air. ‘Not all Kwamis! Just Wayzz. And it’s only the raw seeds. He’s fine with pumpkin pie.’

Nino tucked Wayzz into his pocket, looking down with alarm at the impressive belch. ‘Do I have a pocket after that?’

Alya did a quick check. ‘You’re good.’

‘That’s good.’ Nino shook himself. ‘So, the three of you are going to take this pumpkin and drop it off at the abandoned mansion?’

‘Can you three think of a better name, please?’ said Adrien.

‘The Marble Mausoleum,’ said Alya.

‘The Haunted Hall,’ said Marinette.

‘The Villainous Villa,’ said Nino.

‘You’re all awful.’

‘The Reproachful Residence.’

Adrien glared at Plagg.

‘The Awful Abode.’

‘Tikki!’ gasped Marinette as Plagg cackled.

Tikki blinked innocently. ‘I can’t join in the fun?’

Plagg said, ‘I’m impressed, Sugarcube! I’ve missed having you around.’

Trixx said, ‘The Shady Chateau?’

Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘You know what? Never mind. We’ll drop the pumpkin off and never speak of this again.’

‘Are you sure, _chaton_?’ said Marinette. ‘The Monstrous Manor has a nice ring.’

‘Is this what it’s like when I’m Chat Noir?’

‘Oh, no,’ said Alya cheerfully.

‘You’re much worse,’ said Plagg.

When they transformed and prepared to pick up the pumpkin, Chat Noir muttered, ‘Last time I do anything pumpkin-related again.’


	2. Making Caramel Apples

Marinette took one look at the pre-packaged caramel sitting on the counter and fell back into Alya’s arms. ‘I can’t!’ She covered her face with her hands. ‘It’s too horrible!’

Nino removed his hat and fanned Marinette’s face. He looked at Adrien. ‘Your in-laws to-be are the best bakers in Paris and you bought caramel from the store?’

Alya whistled. ‘You’re going to be lucky if Tom simply skins you alive.’

Adrien turned a brilliant shade of red. ‘I-i-is it—?’ He licked his lips. ‘Is it hard to make homemade caramel?’

‘Ten minutes with a microwave, you dear, poor soul,’ said Nino.

The girls screeched.

‘A microwave?’ gasped Alya. ‘Mar, hold me. I’m not sure I can go through with this.’

Nino realised what he’d said. He knelt and grabbed Alya’s hands. ‘Please, please, _please_ don’t tell your mother what I said! I promise I’ll make it up to you!’

His affianced whispered weakly, ‘Couple’s massage.’

‘Done.’

Adrien managed a weak smile. ‘Should we head to the shop to get what we need?’

Marinette pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead. ‘I love you, kitty. Yes, but I want to make sure your candy thermometer is still in intact.’

‘My what?’

Plagg zoomed into view. ‘The thing you dropped when doing dishes the other night.’

‘I guess that answers that question.’

‘Anytime, Pigtails.’ The Kwami grinned before disappearing into her purse.

Adrien pulled up the note app on his phone. ‘I’ll make the list.’

Marinette blew him a kiss before diving into the cupboards and digging through the refrigerator.

Nino watched the list grow longer. ‘Based on what I’m seeing, we need literally everything except for the saucepan.’

‘I have salt,’ said Adrien.

‘Wrong type.’ Marinette stood up and brushed her skirt off. ‘The pot is because Kagami gave him a new set last week.’

‘What happened to your old set?’ said Alya.

‘Um, I’m still really good at burning stuff?’ said Adrien.

Alya nudged her boyfriend. ‘Good thing he’s marrying the bakers’ only daughter.’

‘The poor fellow would starve.’ Nino reached up and pulled Adrien into a headlock. ‘We’re messing with you, dude! Relax! Breathe!’

‘You’d think they were a couple of American football bros with such behaviour,’ said Alya, clicking her tongue.

Marinette grabbed Adrien’s phone. ‘Come, you two. The sooner we brave the shop, the sooner we can find out the truth about a scary movie rumour.’

‘I hate shopping on Saturdays,’ groaned Nino.

‘That makes two of us.’ Marinette pulled her coat on and rested her chin on Adrien’s shoulder. ‘Mind if I take a peak at any other food related items on the bucket list, my dear? For efficiency’s sake.’

He kissed her forehead. ‘It’s almost like you don’t trust me.’

‘Poor little rich boy.’ She booped his nose and looked at the list. Eyebrows rose. ‘So, I’ll staying Thursday night. We can get everything that you’ll need in addition to finalizing plans for the reception.’

‘Oh, yeah,’ said Nino. ‘We might want to do that, too. Given our wedding is two weeks before yours.’

Two hours, one embarrassingly long debate over butter brands, one ride in a shopping trolley (Adrien riding, Marinette pushing), and the awkward revelation that they forgot to bring shopping bags along, the four piled back into Adrien’s apartment.

‘Thursday night sounds like an excellent night to do the rest of the shopping.’ Adrien dropped the items onto the countertop. The container of heavy cream (long and well sought after) slipped out of the bag and knocked several apples off.

Marinette caught two. The Kwamis caught the rest.

‘I’m glad your reflexes are back up to par, Wayzz.’ Marinette took the apples and put them back on the counter.

‘Always a pleasure to help, Ladybug,’ said the Turtle Kwami.

Adrien hopped up and perched on the kitchen counter. ‘All right, ladies of mystery and wonder, teach us poor souls how to make stove-top caramel that we might dip the apples of youth—’

‘You mean silence?’ said Nino. ‘Once you eat this, you’re not getting your mouth open again.’

‘All the better.’ Adrien rubbed his hands together. ‘The neighbours won’t be able to complain about screams during the movie later tonight.’

‘Ah, so there _is _going to be a scary movie later,’ said Nino.

‘Babe,’ said Alya, ‘will you grab the salt from the bag?’

‘On it.’

Sugar, salt, and water soon simmered in the pot.

As everyone watched the candy thermometer, Alya said, ‘Marinette, are you looking forward to spending the entirety of the film in Adrien’s lap, clenching his hand?’

Marinette snorted. ‘You’re joking, right?’

‘Duh! I know well and sure that Mr Fuzzybutt is going to be the one with his eyes covered and ears pointed towards the TV.’

‘Please, I do _not_ have a fuzzy arse,’ said Adrien, head tilted as the thermometer crept higher and higher.

When the thermometer hit the correct point, Alya immediately stirred in the cream and butter. Some bubbled up and splashed across her shirt.

‘Wow,’ said Adrien. ‘That really was easy.’ He bumped Marinette’s forehead with his own. ‘I’m sorry for causing you such distress with the store-bought nonsense. Please don’t tell your parents.’

‘I’ll file it away for later,’ she said. ‘Grab the apples. It’s time to dip them!’

The moment the apples were cool enough to eat, Adrien had everyone hold their caramel apples in a circle. He grinned as his thumb hit the shutter button. ‘This is so cool!’

‘Just wait until you eat it,’ said Nino.

Adrien bit into his apple. ‘Yeah, homemade caramel is infinitely better when the ladies make it.’

Marinette and Alya toasted each other with their caramel apples and bit in.


	3. Scary Movie Night

The doorbell rang.

Alya looked through the peephole before opening it. ‘You’re not Chinese.’

Chloe raised an eyebrow. ‘You sound disappointed.’

‘Play nice, you two.’ Adrien dragged his oldest friend inside before hugging her. ‘Glad you could make it.’

Chloe unzipped her coat, allowing Pollen to zip out. ‘Not like I’d have any peace if I said no.’

The Bee Kwami buzzed over to her brothers and sisters. The group disappeared into Adrien’s bedroom.

‘What are they doing back there?’ said Chloe.

‘Strip poker for all I know,’ said Marinette.

Chloe frowned, puzzled, before shaking her head.

The doorbell buzzed again.

Adrien answered this time.

‘Do I smell caramel?’ said Chloe.

Alya set the tray of fresh caramel apples on the low table in the living room. ‘Want one? We made the caramel from scratch.’

‘Maybe later.’

‘How about mulled cider?’ said Nino. ‘Brought some back from the UK last week.’

‘Hell to the absolutely fucking yes!’ Chloe’s eyes list up.

‘Language!’ said Adrien. He held four large bags of Chinese take-away.

‘Not in front of the Kwamis!’ wailed Nino in mock distress.

‘Quiet out there!’ Plagg slammed the bedroom door shut with the best of mock-teen attitude.

Adrien and Marinette set about opening and placing containers of Chinese food on the coffee table.

Nino handed Chloe a mug of mulled cider.

She cradled it in her hands. ‘Dare I ask why we’re doing a scary movie?’

‘Adrien found an October-themed bucket list,’ said Marinette. ‘We’re humouring him in the spirit of friendship and adventure.’

‘Isn’t that what usually gets people killed in horror movies?’ said the blonde. She settled on an over-sized beanbag in one corner of the room.

‘It just said scary movie; it didn’t say it had to be horror.’

‘In that case,’ said Chloe, ‘what about Hitchcock’s _Rebecca_?’

‘Anything Hitchcock is good by me,’ said Adrien.

‘Can we get something dubbed?’ said Marinette. ‘I’m not really up for subtitles tonight.’

‘But that means we have to do something modern!’ Adrien flopped onto the couch, his long frame taking up the entire piece of furniture. ‘And modern is less psychological!’

‘How about Whedon’s _The Cabin in the Woods_?’ said Nino. ‘Still scary but not too terribly boring.’

‘What are the odds Adrien will be able to sleep alone afterwards?’ said Marinette. She brushed fingernails along the bare soles of her fiancé’s feet.

He jerked his feet away and under the couch cushion.

‘Don’t hiss at her like that,’ said Nino, shaking his finger. ‘It’s completely unbecoming as a host.’

‘It doesn’t matter what we want to watch if it’s not available in the library or via streaming,’ said Chloe.

‘You’re literally sitting next to half a million in DVDs,’ said Nino.

‘More depending on which way the exchange falls,’ said Adrien.

‘We could just ask for a random movie generator,’ said Alya. ‘They have those now.’

Ten minutes later, they settled on _The Shining_.

Marinette spent the rest of the night with a terrified cat in her lap.


	4. Starbucks Fall Drink [Double] Date

Marinette rested her chin on Adrien’s shoulder and looked over the list on his tablet. ‘We’re going to need extra seating on my side. My aunt in Nanjing just confirmed that she’s bringing all of her kids and their spouses and children.’

Adrien scratched his head. ‘I’m starting to wonder if we should just elope.’

‘I hear and understand.’ Marinette twined her arm around his. ‘We really would have to apply for witness protection, then.’

‘Put the tablet away!’ said Nino in a sing-song voice. He set cups in front of Adrien and Marinette. ‘One PSL for the basic white girl—’

‘I am not a basic white girl!’ Adrien ticked off on his fingers, ‘I don’t wear Uggs—’

‘There’s a reason for that,’ said Alya.

‘Just a few,’ muttered Marinette.

‘“Now we don’t have time to unpack all of that”.’

Adrien wadded up a napkin and threw it at his friend.

Nino ducked and stuck his tongue out.

‘And one Cinnamon Dolce Latte for the adventurer.’ Alya handed Marinette her drink.

‘Thanks.,’ said Marinette. ‘What’d you two get?’

‘Maple Pecan Latte,’ said Nino. ‘And it is very sweet!’

‘Good sweet or bad sweet?’ said Marinette.

Alya grabbed his cup and took a gulp. ‘Whoo! That is something!’

‘I know.’ Nino took his cup back. ‘There’s a reason for that.’

Alya settled back in her chair. ‘I’ll stick with my chai, thank you kindly.’

‘See,’ said Adrien, ‘I told you Starbucks could be fun.’ He chuckled. ‘We’re also out of girls to give rings to, so…’

‘I won’t say no to more jewellery,’ said Alya.

‘I will,’ said Marinette. ‘I don’t know what to do with most of what Adrien inherited.’

‘Keep it in the bank until a rainy day or a stuffy formal event.’ Adrien sipped his drink and frowned. ‘That was…not so great.’

‘Better or worse than what you had in America?’ said Nino.

‘Not sure. Guess I’ll have to fly back and try it again.’

Marinette slumped in her chair. ‘I’d rather drive to Madrid in August again.’

They sipped their drinks in silence, listening to the chatter around them.

Alya’s phone pinged.

She fished it out from her pocket and read the notification.

‘What’s wrong?’ said Marinette, noticing her friend’s scowl.

Nino leaned over his fiancée’s shoulder and groaned.

Alya’s fingers flew as she typed out a hasty response.

A ping sounded again almost immediately.

She pressed the call button and strode out of the Starbucks.

‘What was that about?’ said Adrien.

‘The florist.’ Nino rubbed his temples. ‘Never let your cousin convince you to let them do the flowers for your wedding. It’s not worth the discount.’

‘Noted,’ said Marinette.

‘Not an issue,’ said Adrien with a weak smile.

They watched Alya paced back and forth on the street.

After several minutes, Nino said, ‘Let’s ditch these and go get real coffee. She’s going to need to vent after this.’

‘Done!’

They collected their belongings and fled Starbucks in search of real food and drink.


	5. Take a Hay Ride

Marinette lay flat on the rug, eyes fixed on the ceiling. ‘And that’s that.’

Adrien lay on his stomach and buried his face in his arms. ‘Remind me why we didn’t get a wedding planner?’

‘It was supposed to be fifty people including wedding party.’ Marinette’s eyes flicked over the wall decorations, deciding how best to merge their two living spaces together.

A printed out form of the October Bucket List was taped to the wall.

Adrien reached over and ran his fingers through her hair. ‘Whatcha thinkin’ about?’

‘How are we going to get to a pumpkin patch? Do we even have corn mazes within a reasonable distance?’

‘Leave it to me. You’re the not the only one able to conduct a convoluted plan.’

She side-eyed him. ‘Whatever you say, Buggaboy.’

Adrien preened. ‘I’m always happy to wear spots for you.’

‘A little too happy.’ She stretched. ‘I should head home. You have a cat who is very patiently waiting to eat.’

‘He shouldn’t.’ Adrien’s back popped as he sat up. ‘I stuffed him with cheese before you came over.’

‘So considerate.’

At the door, Adrien helped Marinette into her coat. ‘I’ll see you Saturday.’ Kiss. ‘Dress warmly.’

Several more kisses later, Marinette said, ‘See you Saturday.’

‘Sure you don’t want to stay over tomorrow night? You’re guaranteed to not miss leaving.’

‘Don’t tempt me.’

The clearing of a tiny throat interrupted the next round of kisses.

Tikki looked up from Marinette’s purse.

‘Thanks for the reminder, Tikki.’ Marinette tucked her scarf into her coat. ‘Alix and I are planning Alya’s bachelorette that night.’

‘Don’t stay up too late.’

Tikki said, ‘You mean like you’re in danger of tonight?’

Marinette blushed. ‘Good point. See you Saturday.’

In the wee and still very dark hours of Saturday morning, Marinette let herself into Adrien’s apartment. She crept through the living area and into his bedroom and turned on a lamp.

He sat up and blinked at her. ‘Wha—Marinette?’ He rubbed his eyes.

‘I thought you said to be here by six.’ She grinned as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Adrien pulled up the time on his phone. ‘It’s 5.30 in the morning. Let me sleep, woman.’ He turned the lamp off and burrowed back under his blankets.

Marinette giggled and curled around him.

Eyes squeezed shut, Adrien said, ‘Your nose is cold.’

‘Why do you think I’m warming it up against your neck?’

They jerked awake when the doorbell rang at 6:05.

Marinette went to let Alya and Nino in while Adrien threw on clothes.

‘It’s cold out there!’ Alya hopped from one foot to the other. ‘Why can’t we do this outdoorsy stuff when it’s warmer, like in July?’

‘Because atmosphere,’ said Adrien as he hopped from bedroom to bathroom.

‘I thought he’d be ready by now,’ said Nino, following Marinette into the kitchen.

‘I woke him up a little early. I think it threw his groove off.’ Marinette pulled the coffee maker from its cupboard. “Coffee anyone?’

‘Please and thank you.’ Alya leaned against the stove. ‘So how exactly are you here so early?’

‘And why are you so chipper?’ said Nino.

‘Easy: Didn’t go to sleep.’ Marinette pulled down three mugs.

Nino said, ‘I see no way for this to not bite you in the butt later.’

‘If only someone had a shoulder for her to sleep on,’ said Alya.

Marinette stuck out her tongue. ‘As my usual shoulder will be driving, it’ll probably end up being yours.’

‘Excuse me,’ said Nino, ‘but that happens to be _my _usual shoulder.’

‘He’s right,’ said Alya. ‘You need a reservation six months in advance to gain access to this shoulder.’

‘Then I guess you won’t need any coffee.’

‘Did I say six months? I meant six minutes!’ Alya leaned in close. ‘Please, Marinette, my dearest, most wonderful friend…’

‘I can hear everything you’re saying!’ shouted Adrien from the bathroom.

Nino eyed the hay cart. ‘Are we sure this is safe?’

‘Did you not have the obligatory visit to a local farm in nursery school?’ said Alya.

Marinette climbed into the wagon and perched on a hay bale. ‘He was conveniently ill every time the class was scheduled for one.’

‘Did you ever consult with a doctor?’ said Adrien.

‘No, but my mom diagnosed me with Allergictotheoutdoorsia.’ Nino helped Alya into the wagon.

‘Weird,’ said Adrien. ‘I think my parents misdiagnosed me with the same thing.’

Marinette choked back a laugh.

‘Everyone settled? Here we go.’ The farmer whipped up the horses.

Adrien bounced on the hay bale. ‘I can’t wait to pick out my own pumpkin!’

‘Let’s limit this one to something you can fit in your pocket,’ said Marinette. ‘Okay?’

‘Oh, come on!’

Alya leaned forward and said, ‘He’s not wearing skinnies today. He’ll be able to fit the entire country of Russia in there with proper attention.’

Nino placed a comforting hand on Adrien’s shoulder. ‘Just this once, ignore them. You can get as big a pumpkin as you want.’

Adrien beamed a 50,000-watt smile. It mellowed to a genuine smile as they rode past the green garden, through orchards, and off to the pumpkin patch. 


	6. Visit a Pumpkin Patch

Alya said, ‘Hey, everyone! Smile!’

The other three looked up from where they were studying pumpkins.

‘Nice.’ She weaved through the pumpkins to her friends. ‘The fog makes everything more atmospheric.’

Adrien looked up at the sky. ‘It was supposed to be sunny today.’

‘Now that’s what I call weather,’ said Nino in his best DJ voice. In his normal voice, he said, ‘I do honestly feel like we should be doing some sort of family pictures. I mean, we’re all wearing some sort of plaid.’

Adrien shimmied. ‘I bought my puffer vest just for today.’

Alya said, ‘You can take the model out of the studio...'

‘But you can’t force him to pick a reasonably-sized pumpkin,’ said Marinette. She shook her head. ‘What is with you and size recently?’

Nino and Alya kept their faces perfectly schooled until they caught the other’s eye. Then they burst into laughter.

Marinette held her scowl a minute longer before joining in. She wiped at the tears in her eyes. ‘I guess I walked into that one, huh?’

‘It’s a distraction tactic.’ Adrien picked up a pumpkin that fit easily into the palm of his hand. ‘What about this one? Is this small enough for your delicate tastes, Princess?’

‘No need to be ornery.’

‘His alter-ego is a cat,’ said Nino.

‘You mean his super-fursona?’ said Alya.

Everyone grimaced and gagged.

‘Sorry, too far?’

‘Just a smidge.’ Marinette crouched down and picked up a perfect pumpkin the size of a medium-backpack. ‘How about this one, Adrien? It’ll even fit in the corridor outside your apartment without tripping anyone up.’

He jumped over a couple of larger pumpkins to examine his fiancée’s discovery. ‘Aw, it’s so cute!’

‘Almost as cute as Plagg in a tiny Christmas sweater?’

A muffled ‘Hey!’ sounded from inside the puffer vest.

‘I think it might actually be cuter,’ said Adrien.

‘Excuse me?’ said the Kwami.

Tikki giggled from Marinette’s purse.

‘It’s worth taking home,’ said Adrien.

‘Then it’s worth taking a picture with,’ said Alya. ‘Smile, you two!’

Adrien and Marinette posed with their pumpkin and smiled broadly.

‘Hey, babe!’ yelled Nino from several rows away. ‘I think I found what your mom asked for!’

Alya scampered off to investigate.

Adrien snapped the pumpkin stem and straightened up. His back popped. ‘Ow, I feel old.’

‘Only because you’re carrying our first child,’ said Marinette.

He adjusted his grip on the pumpkin and cradled it in the crook of his arm. ‘Hush, little pumpkin, don’t you cry. Ladybug’s gonna sing you a lullaby…Hm.’

‘What?’

‘How much trouble would we be if we shoved this under your shirt and posted it on social media?’

Marinette rolled her eyes. ‘Let’s start with my irritation at stretching out one of my favourite shirts and go from there.’

‘Oh, come on, Bugaboo!’ His eyebrows twitched. ‘I’ll buy you a new one.’

‘Not happening.’ A gleam shone from Marinette’s eye. ‘Although you’re more than welcome to shove it up _your_ shirt if so inclined.’

Ten minutes later, the girls had a series of ‘maternity shots’ of Nino and Adrien with pumpkins shoved up their shirts.

Nino cooed. ‘I can’t believe we managed to get pumpkin pregnant at the same time!’

Adrien looked lovingly at his protruding pumpkin belly. ‘Our precious pumpkin children will be able to attend pumpkin kindergarten together! Just think of the wonderful pumpkin memories they’re going to have.’

Marinette grinned and shook her head. ‘And how exactly are you planning on explaining this to my parents?’

‘Why, it’s rather simple, young lady,’ said Nino.

Adrien feigned shock. ‘Are you saying you’ve never had the seeds and the stems talk with your parents?’

‘I can honestly say that none of us have,’ said Alya. ‘Please, enlighten us.’

‘Well,’ said Nino, leaning in close. ‘When two pumpkins are placed in close proximity, the stem—’

‘Whoa! There are actual children here!’ Marinette cast a scandalized look at her friends. ‘Mind your language, young man!’

‘Excuse me, I am a hard-working parent to an infant pumpkin here!’

‘Mommy,’ said a small child’s voice. ‘Why do they have pumpkins under their shirts?’

‘Is that Adrien Agreste?’ said a girl’s voice.

‘We’ve been spotted!’ whispered Adrien. ‘Quick! We must hurry away before the press gets wind of the new hybrid!’

He got three steps in before tripping and falling on his face.

‘Ooh,’ groaned four voices in unison.

A noticeably flatter Plagg pulled himself from under Adrien. ‘That’s going to leave a mark,’ he whispered.

Marinette ran to Adrien. ‘Is anything hurt?’

‘Only my pride,’ said the former model. ‘Leave me here. I belong to the dirt. The pumpkins have claimed me as their own.’

Marinette looked at the overcast sky and prayed for patience. ‘You have the car keys, Mr Drama Queen.’

‘Yes, ma’am.’

With help, Adrien managed an upright position, although he stood a little hunched. ‘I think I bruised my diaphragm.’

‘You probably did considering where the pumpkin stem was,’ said Alya. ‘That is going to leave a humdinger of a bruise.’

He grimaced and nodded. ‘I’ve learned my lesson and I’m sorry.’

Nino rested a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. ‘I think it’s time for apple cider and some cookies.’

‘Awesome,' croaked Adrien. 


	7. Bobbing for Apples

‘I fear I shall never understand this new generation of Wielders,’ said Wayzz.

‘You say that about every generation.’ Pollen lay down a Draw Four.

‘Seriously?’ said Plagg. ‘After saving you with the Reverse earlier?’

‘All’s fair in war and Uno.’

Plagg grumbled as he drew the required number of cards.

Through the open bedroom door, the five Kwamis could hear laughing and shrieking.

‘On your marks! Get set! Bob!’

Splashing sounds came from the kitchen.

‘It’s not the weirdest activity they’ve participated in,’ said Trixx, laying down a green seven.

‘And it’s much safer than fighting Akumas,’ said Tikki, drawing a card. She lay down a blue seven.

The sound of heads colliding and the ensuing swearing made the Kwamis look up.

‘I believe we spoke too soon,’ said Wayzz.

Tikki said, ‘Plagg, ten—’

‘We all know it was my kitten; no need to scam me out of anymore paperclips,’ said the Black Cat Kwami.

Alya’s voice floated down the corridor: ‘—And now you’re going to have a black eye at the engagement photoshoot tomorrow!’

‘Chill, babe,’ said Nino. ‘I’m sure Adrien can set me up with a makeup artist happy to cover up bruises.’

A _plink! _sounded on the floor.

The Kwamis looked up from their game.

‘That doesn’t sound too good,’ said Pollen.

Tikki dropped her cards and buzzed off to the kitchen, Wayzz close behind.

‘Oh, come on!’ yelled Trixx. ‘I was just about to have Uno!’

The scene in the kitchen was not like anything they expected.

The humans were soaking wet from the chest to the head. Even Chloe’s hair looked worse for the wear, although her makeup was still on point.

Everyone stood in a circle and stared at something white on the dark hardwood of the floor.

Tikki flew down to study it and clicked her tongue. ‘All right, who’s missing a tooth?’

Adrien flushed and raised a hand.

Plagg snickered.

‘Do you think we could fix it at all?’ said Marinette.

‘I’ll call my dentist in the morning,’ said Adrien. ‘It’ll be fine.’

Chloe crossed her arms. ‘I knew bobbing for apples was a dumb idea.’

‘Hey,’ said Adrien, ‘you were having fun two minutes ago!’

The heiress attempted to toss her hair and failed. The wet strands clung stubbornly to her neck. ‘It’s a tooth, Adrikins. They don’t grow back. And as much as Dupain-Cheng loves you, I’m sure her love will remain all the stronger if you don’t look like some redneck from the American South.’

‘As much as I hate to admit it,’ said Marinette, ‘she’s right. I kind of do prefer my men to have all their teeth.’

Emotions fought on Adrien’s face. Finally, he said, ‘Fine. I know someone who helped last time this happened.’ He pulled out his phone and went into the bedroom.

Marinette’s forehead wrinkled. ‘Does he make a habit of losing teeth?’

Chloe shrugged. ‘Not when I’m around usually.’

Nino—a lovely bruise forming on his cheekbone—squatted down and picked up the tooth by the crown. ‘That kid has the worst luck.’

Marinette pulled the milk from the refrigerator and poured some into a cup.

‘I wasn’t the one who suggested bobbing for apples,’ said Plagg. ‘In fact, we were doing an excellent job of staying out of people’s business and playing a quiet game of Uno.’

Pollen snorted. ‘I’m sorry, quiet?’

‘Quieter than they were being.’

Everyone was silent as Nino dropped the tooth into the cup of milk.

Adrien’s phone conversation could be heard faintly.

Trixx sighed heavily. ‘Do I still get Uno?’


	8. Go to a [Haunted] Corn Maze

Nino stopped and stared at the sign. ‘Really?’ He turned and looked at his friend. ‘I thought we came for the Ferris Wheel!’

‘Come on!’ Adrien slung an arm over Nino’s shoulders. ‘Alya promises to hold your hand!’

‘Alya live-blogged her own kidnapping and attempted sacrifice by an Akuma,’ said Nino. ‘Excuse me for not being too terribly trusting concerning going into a haunted corn maze.’

‘Why haunted?’ said Marinette. ‘The list just says “corn maze”.’

‘Because,’ said Adrien, ‘I’m an adrenaline junky who’s starving for action.’

Marinette and Nino rolled their eyes.

‘Why couldn’t it be Halloween themed pedicures?’ said Nino.

Adrien waved a gloved hand. ‘Still contractually obligated to keep all twenty nails clean and sparkling.’

Marinette tilted her head. ‘What about it, Nino? Leave these two to their supernatural nonsense and do something that won’t leave us begging for forgiveness from the aunts?’

‘As appealing as that sounds, I don’t want a repeat of New Orleans.’ Nino huddled deeper into his coat. ‘Fine. If Marinette will do the maze, so will I.’

Alya finally looked up from her phone. ‘It’s just actors in costumes. I don’t understand why you’re so freaked out. We’re technically safer than if we did a regular, run-of-the-mill walking tour on the Isle.’

‘She’s right,’ said Marinette. ‘Remember what happened to Alix, Kim, and Max when we did the Bastille tour when we were eight?’

‘That is—a fair point,’ said Nino. ‘Also, that Bastille tour is still inconclusive.’

‘What happened?’ said Alya.

Marinette said, ‘That’s a story for them to tell when it’s daylight.’

‘Awesome,’ said Adrien. ‘I’ll invite them to the roasting party.’

‘By roasting you mean seeds, right? Not roasting people?’

Nino grinned. ‘Scared, Dupain-Cheng? You’ve dragged a certain family member to-be to hell and back—’

‘Half a dozen times,’ muttered Adrien.

‘Just this last week,’ said Marinette with the sweetest of smiles.

‘So roasting people on the fly should be old hat by now.’

‘Does the hat have feathers?’ said Adrien.

‘Don’t be so literal.’

‘Love you, Bugaboo.’ Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette’s and dragged her up to the entrance. He handed over the pre-purchased tickets and entered the maze.

Marinette inhaled deeply and looked down.

Well-trodden straw covered the path to keep out the worst of the mud.

Adrien whispered, ‘Should we lose them or stick with them?’

‘Stick together for now.’ She smiled up at her fiancé and fluttered her eyelashes. ‘But I won’t be opposed to disappearing into a quiet corner by ourselves should an opportunity present itself?’

‘Really, Princess?’ squeaked Adrien, his voice rising an octave and a half.

Her face relaxed. ‘You know Nino and I don’t really mind this stuff, right? We think it’s less than wise, but 90% of what we say is just teasing.’

‘I know.’ Adrien pulled her into a tight hug. ‘But I appreciate the reminder.’

‘PDA, you two!’ yelled Alya. ‘There’s bound to much better corners for that sort of thing.’

‘And you know this how?’ said Nino.

Alya coughed carefully. ‘I may have done some reconnaissance before arriving.’

‘You do know it’s not a competition?’ said Adrien.

‘With Marinette in the mix? Of course it’s a competition!’

‘Guilty.’

‘So between my looking up tips and tricks earlier and your wanting to have a quiet corner in the haunted maze, Nino and I should have plenty of time to get through and order the ciders before you get anywhere near the exit.’

‘In that case,’ Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand, ‘see you on the Upside Down!’

Marinette ran alongside him, cheeks flushed a healthy pink from the sudden exercise. ‘What happened to sticking together?’

‘Are you kidding? Alya challenged us!’ He struck a pretentious pose and looked down his nose at Marinette. ‘The honour of the Agreste dynasty depends upon my performance in this single activity.’

‘Rad.’ Marinette looked left and right. ‘You know, we could totally cheat with Plagg and Tikki.’

‘Uh, uh, uh! Curb thy Slytherin tendencies, my affianced bride, lest we—’

Marinette pressed a finger over his lips. ‘Do you want to win or not?’

They jumped at the roaring of a chainsaw.

A pumpkin-headed spectre stepped out of the corn, a chainsaw in hand.

‘Time to run, Princess!’

Marinette put her hand in Adrien’s and they sprinted through the maze.

They emerged, red-faced and laughing. Despite the evening chill, their faces were slick with sweat.

Alya and Nino waved to them from a table, front and centre from the exit.

‘How did you make it out so quickly?’ Marinette dropped into the vacant seat and grabbed an unopened bottle of water.

‘Trade secrets, dearie,’ said Alya. ‘Even managed to work in some quality making out!’

‘Lucky,’ wheezed Adrien. ‘Every time we stopped for longer than a few seconds, something was jumping out at us.’ He downed the rest of Marinette’s water.

Nino hid a grin behind his mug of cider. ‘I thought Tikki was supposed to balance out Plagg’s bad luck.’

‘You’d think that!’


	9. Drink Apple Cider

‘Four Normandy Specials!’

Marinette collected the tray and carefully picked her way back to their table. As she set the tray down, she said, ‘Time to see if this is worth the hype.’

‘It’d better be,’ said Alya. ‘It cost Adrien—’

‘I happened to pay for it myself, Miss Césaire,’ said Marinette, handing over the beverage. ‘As a modern young woman, it behooves us both to remember that I am not dependent on his money.’

‘Yikes,’ whispered Nino.

Alya winced. ‘Sorry.’

Everyone stared at their spiced apple cider.

‘What are we toasting?’ said Adrien.

‘Friendship is always nice,’ said Nino.

‘To the Spirit of Adventure,’ said Marinette.

A pair of delicate coughs sounded from Marinette’s purse.

Adrien opened the bag and said, ‘You don’t deserve anything after the luck you gave me in that maze!’

He snapped it shut, cutting off Plagg’s whine. ‘The Spirit of Adventure sounds nice.’

‘Sounds like a playboy’s yacht,’ said Nino.

‘Or a bad pirate wanna-be film with a budget of eight euros and half a banana,’ said Alya.

Adrien rolled his eyes. ‘I think it covers everything behind and before us.’

‘How very poetic of you,’ said Marinette.

‘Not that the two of you being romantic isn’t sweet,’ said Alya, ‘but let’s toast! My drink is going to be the same temperature as my toes at this rate.’

Four mugs clinked together as their holders said, ‘Spirit of Adventure!’

Everyone managed a gulp before gasping and coughing.

‘Holy mother of—!’ Nino rasped. ‘What is in this?’

Tears streamed down Alya’s cheeks. She croaked, ‘Did you catch the percentage on this one?’

Marinette shook her head, eyes squeezed shut as she fanned herself. ‘It’s practically lighter fluid!’

Adrien coughed and gagged before coughing again. ‘Wow, that’ll—that’ll—’

‘Remove the polish from the furniture and burn a hole in the floor to boot.’ Nino grabbed his water bottle. ‘Holy hell, how are they selling this at a carnival?’

‘I’m wondering if it’s something leftover from the chemical warfare studies during the Cold War,’ said Adrien.

Marinette took another sip. ‘It’s not so bad the second time.’

‘I can’t believe they gave us mugs of this.’ Alya pushed her mug away. ‘How much did you pay for this?’

‘It’s not bad if you sip it.’ She breathed out through her nose. ‘I think there’s some anise in there. That’s where the burn is coming from.’

Nino and Adrien sipped theirs.

‘She’s right,’ said Nino, letting the drink slosh over his tongue. ‘Leave it to the chemists’ daughter to figure it all out.’

Alya gave him a curious look. ‘Do we need to cut you off? Her parents are bakers.’

‘Yeah, but baking is simply chemistry you can eat.’ He took another sip. ‘Are you going to finish yours?’

She shoved her mug over. ‘Go ahead. I think one of us needs to be sober enough to drive home.’ Eyeing the crowd, she added, ‘I can’t imagine any hostelries in any shape or form are going to have room tonight.’

Adrien grinned. ‘And with the full moon tonight, I don’t think we want an impromptu camping trip.’

‘Ugh, camping.’ Marinette loosened the scarf around her neck. ‘It’s too cold for that sort of nonsense.’

Adrien whispered in her ear, ‘What if I was transformed?’

She tickled his ribs. ‘You’re too skinny to radiate enough heat.’

‘My Lady!’ He placed a hand over his heart. ‘Hurtful!’

‘We can cuddle,’ said Alya. ‘I generate enough heat.’

‘Don't I know it!’ said Marinette. ‘I have to open my windows every time you stay for a sleep over.’

‘Glad to know it’s not just me,’ said Nino. ‘I thought I was running a fever the first time we shared a bed.’

Marinette finished her cider and attempted to covertly pry Adrien’s from his hand.

‘Princess, no.’

‘Ladybug yes.’

‘Remember what happened last time you drank too much?’

She scowled. ‘Yes, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me.’

Nino rested his chin on his hands. ‘Isn’t nature beautiful? Ten billion years of evolution and the survival of the species is still based on whether or not they can manage to not kill each other.’

‘And all over nasty-ass alcohol,’ said Alya, shaking her head. ‘Children, children, children…’


	10. Collect Autumn Leaves

Adrien drummed his fingers on the counter, scowling at the list.

Marinette handed him a cup of coffee before sipping her own. ‘Whatcha thinkin’ about?’

‘I realised that we have a problem.’

‘Mm?’ A shoulder slipped free of her over-sized T-shirt.

He looked up form his phone. ‘Where exactly are we going to find enough leaves to jump in? The street cleaners are too zealous for anything like that here.’

‘It’s nothing a trip to the suburbs can’t fix.’ Marinette pried the phone away. ‘You’re giving yourself worry lines over a seasonal bucket list. Relax and remember it’s supposed to be fun.’

Adrien wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. ‘You’re right.’

The doorbell interrupted their kiss.

Marinette jumped and shot into the bedroom to get dressed.

Adrien answered the door.

‘Morning, sunshine child,’ said Alya, striding in. She ran a critical eye over his outfit. ‘Are we supposed to be casual today?’

He blushed. ‘Um, haven’t gotten dressed yet. Too busy enjoying a taste of domestic bliss.’

‘Let me guess: Marinette stayed over and made coffee?’

He gave a sigh of utter contentment. ‘The absolute best.’ 

Alya grinned. ‘I love when a plan comes together. But hurry up and get dressed. Nino said something about a plan for the best leaves of the season.’

Marinette popped out of the bedroom, tying her hair into twin buns. ‘Morning! There’s coffee in the kitchen.’

‘Thanks! Nino’s bringing some.’

Adrien opened the door just as Nino was about to hit the bell. He gave a deep bow. ‘Good morning and welcome to Chez Adrien.’

‘We’re French. You know those phrases don’t sound anywhere near as fancy.’ Nino stepped in and handed a travel cup to Alya. ‘As promised, my lady.’

‘Oi! Stop stealing my lines!’ Adrien fake punched his friend.

Nino responded with fake blows his own. ‘Try something original and then you’ll have room to complain!’

The fake punching turned into a real wrestling match. They landed on the floor with a loud _thud!_

Marinette and Alya grabbed their respective gentlemen by the collar and separated them.

‘Go get dressed,’ said Marinette, smacking Adrien on the butt.

Alya said, ‘You can fight in the leaves later. The pictures will look better if nothing else.’

Adrien grumbled but obeyed.

Once in the car, Marinette and Alya sat in the back seat while Adrien and Nino whispered furiously.

Alya sighed dramatically and sprawled out across the seat. ‘The least they could have done is discuss this earlier.’

Marinette laughed. ‘I don’t know about Nino, but Adrien was a little preoccupied earlier.’

‘Ah, yes. About that.’

Marinette simply closed her eyes.

After five minutes, Alya said, ‘I’m getting old here!’

They glared at her.

Marinette sat forward. ‘We really don’t have time to discuss this in a committee.’

‘We are not a committee!’

‘But we are getting old,’ said Alya.

‘No comment,’ muttered Nino.

Adrien threw his hands up. ‘Compromise?’

Nino gave a curt nod. ‘Compromise.’

Which is the story of how they ended up walking beneath the oak and beech canopy of a Forêt domaniale.

As they wandered along the paths, Adrien collected various leaves, inspecting each one before submitting it to Marinette for approval.

‘What are you planning on doing with all the leaves?’ said Nino.

‘I want to be an October-themed peacock for Halloween,’ said Adrien.

One of Alya’s eyebrows rose. ‘What would that entail? Leaves for your tail?’

Adrien grinned and posed with his hands on his hips. ‘Thought of it all by myself.’

Nino grinned and shook his head. ‘You would.’

‘He gets full marks for originality.’ Marinette perched on a rock and opened her purse. ‘You can come out now.’

The four Kwamis flew into the air and shot off amongst the trees, squeaking and shrieking with glee.

Adrien put a leaf in his mouth and pranced over to Marinette. He dropped it in her lap. ‘A pwesent for the Pwincess.’

She looked at the crumpled leaf. ‘Is this your way of saying you want to go vegan?’

He stuck his nose in the air, attempting to stand on the last shreds of his dignity. ‘I spend all that time hunting for the perfect leaf for you and this the thanks I get?’

‘But, Kitty,’ she took his hand and pressed it to her cheek, ‘I wanted a golden leaf. This is orange.’

Adrien threw his head back and groaned. ‘Designers! Nothing’s ever good enough for them!’

Eyebrows disappearing beneath her bangs, Marinette crossed her arms and legs. ‘Beg pardon?’

‘Thin ice, dude!’ whispered Nino.

‘I think you’re going to want to find a few more perfect leaves in shades of gold,’ said Alya.

Adrien gave a sheepish grin before darting off amongst the trees.


	11. Jump in Leaf Piles

What Adrien found upon returning to the clearing nearly made him drop his fall bouquet. ‘What is this?’

‘It’s next on the list,’ said Nino. ‘We thought we’d be productive while you were hunting for the perfect prize to proffer your princess.’

‘I love it!’ He turned to Marinette and presented the bouquet with the most Chat Noir of flourishes that he could conjure up outside of the suit. ‘Is this acceptable? There are exactly six golden leaves, the most perfect that I could find in this outdoor arena of love and romance.’

At seeing Marinette’s gagging and eyerolling, Alya and Nino lost it. They laughed until their sides were sore. 

‘If only _collège-_age Marinette could see you now!’ said Alya. 

‘That was when Adrien Agreste still lived on a pedestal, free of Chat Noir antics and puns.’ Marinette took the bouquet and tilted Adrien’s chin up. ‘I accept your apology and appreciate your efforts. You may still be my top model.’

‘My Lady is most generous and forgiving.’ A Chat Noir gleam entered his eye and a slow grin curled across his face. ‘Will My Lady join me in jumping into the leaf piles?’

She set the bouquet down and pulled him to his feet. ‘Let’s go.’

Everyone turned as the cries of Kwamis grew closer.

The blurs of pink, black, green, and orange shot past and into the biggest pile of leaves.

The pile exploded, throwing leaves across the clearing and well into the air.

‘Hey!’ Alya ran towards the remains of the pile. ‘That was going to be a group jump!’

Trixx whirled to a stop in front of his Wielder. He giggled. ‘Sorry, but it was so tempting!’

‘It took us twenty minutes to make that,’ said Nino.

Wayzz said, ‘Our most humble apologies. We shall remedy this immediately.’

Within two minutes, the Kwamis had restored the leaf pile. It looked even bigger now.

Truth be told, it was.

Marinette tilted her head back to look at the top of the pile. ‘Do you have your exit buddy?’

Alya and Nino wrapped around each other in an exaggerated fashion.

Adrien wrapped his arms and legs around Marinette, nearly pulling her to the ground.

‘You are such a cat sometimes!’

He looked up, blinking his large eyes. ‘But you wuuuuuuuuuuuuuv meow!’

‘I think we’re going to need another exit buddy.’

The four friends joined hands.

‘That is such a big pile,’ said Nino.

‘Every kid’s dream,’ said Marinette. ‘Ready?’

‘Go!’ cried Tikki.

They ran as fast as they could and jumped into the leaves.

Adrien immediately sat up. ‘That was amazing! We should—’

Nino rolled through the leaves, scattering them further and farther away.

Alya shrieked as Marinette threw an armful of leaves at her head, trying to bury her completely.

‘What are you guys doing?’ said Adrien.

They stopped.

‘Poor kitten,’ said Marinette.

Nino sat up, leaves sticking from his hair and glasses. ‘It’s not just jumping in that’s fun. Ever been to the snow and rolled around?’

‘When I was a kid, yeah.’

They all sighed wearily.

‘Just pretend it’s snow and be careful of rocks.’ Alya grabbed a handful of leaves and dropped them on Marinette’s head.

‘Hey!’

Adrien followed Nino’s suit and rolled around. The dry rustling and smell of pleasant decay filled his senses.

To one side, the Kwamis floated. Three of them smiled proudly at the scene before them.

Plagg yawned. ‘Whelp, that’s my good deed for the year completed!’

‘Plagg!’ scolded the other three.


	12. Roast Pumpkin Seeds

They returned to Paris happy and content.

Adrien looked in the rear-view mirror and smiled. ‘Look at them; so precious.’

Marinette turned around and smiled at their friends.

Nino slept on Alya’s shoulder. Alya’s head rested on his, her eyes drooping.

Marinette took Adrien’s hand and kissed it. ‘I’m glad you talked us into doing this. It’s been fun.’

He gave her a sweet smile. ‘I couldn’t do it without you.’ His thumb rubbed her hand. ‘I’m looking forward to quiet evening tonight.’

‘Me, too.’

‘Want to stay tonight?’

She shook her head. ‘I have a meeting tomorrow morning.’

Adrien stuck his lower lip out. ‘I’ll miss you.’

‘I know.’ She reached up and smoothed his hair. ‘It’s only fifty-eight more days. You can be patient.’ 

‘I don’t wanna. People like me pay other people to be impatient for them.’

‘Whatever, Mr Moneybags.’

As soon as the car pulled into the parking garage, Nino and Alya stretched and yawned. 

‘Home already?’ Alya covered her mouth and yawned again. ‘I thought for sure it took longer to get there.’

‘Only because of morning traffic.’ Adrien hopped out and opened the car door for Marinette.

‘Careful,’ she stepped out, mindful of the leaves in her arms. ‘I could get used to such gentlemanly behaviour.’

He leered. ‘A pity that I enjoy spoiling you so much.’

As they leaned in, Alya climbed out of the car. ‘I thought you’d already despoiled her.’

Eyes closed and lips latched on to Adrien’s, Marinette reached back until she felt her friend’s face and shoved her back into the car.

Nino said, ‘I guess they need a minute to themselves.’

Alya turned to him with a special grin. ‘She did insist that we have the backseat to ourselves.’

He gulped and flushed.

Wayzz cleared his throat loudly. ‘Forgive my intrusion, but I believe there was a mention of pumpkin seeds for tonight?’

‘Oh, hell no!’ Nino fumbled with his bracelet. ‘We are not going through that again! Once experience with a Kwami under the influence was more than I ever needed.’

Alya put a hand over the bracelet. ‘Keep it on. Wayzz can control himself.’ She turned to the Kwami and gave him her best MomLook™. ‘Right?’

‘Well…’

Tikki piped up. ‘We’ll keep him on the straight and narrow.’

Plagg smiled mischievously. ‘Yes, with great pleasure.’

Wayzz groaned. ‘Is this for the cheese fast of 1066?’

‘Very much yes. And the one in 476 and and the one in 1204.’

‘I believe that is no more than I deserve.’

Trixx rolled his eyes. ‘Seriously? You’re just going to roll over and take it? Show a little backbone.’

Wayzz sat in front of the oven and stared through the window at the roasting seeds. The antenna on top of his head quivered with excitement.

Seven pairs of eyes stared at the Kwami.

‘I didn’t realise how serious this was,’ said Marinette at last.

‘Why pumpkin seeds?’ said Nino. ‘It seems really specific.’

‘Any sort of gourd will draw him like a moth to a flame,’ said Tikki. ‘But pumpkin seeds have a special attraction.’

‘Something to do with their development and breeding,’ said Trixx.

‘And the soil they were first produced in.’

‘And why did no one think to warn me?’ said Nino.

The Kwamis looked at each other.

‘Master Fu hated pumpkins on principal,’ said Tikki.

Trixx said, ‘I don’t think it ever came up. We didn’t know pumpkins were still cultivated until now.’

Plagg stretched. ‘You may have to put him in the Miraculous if you want any of the seeds.’

Nino lay across the counter and covered his head with his arms. ‘Sure. I just feel like an ass.’

‘Just pile on top of him over something,’ said Adrien. ‘Hold him back.’

‘It’s for his ooooooown goooooooooood!’ Trixx spun in circles. 

The timer dinged.

Wayzz backed up enough for Adrien to pull the cookie sheet from the oven. He stayed exactly four inches from the sheet as the seeds were left to cool before being dumped in a bowl.

Alya picked up the bowl and carried into the living room. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever had roasted pumpkin seeds.’

‘You’d think your mom would have done something with them at one point or another.’ Marinette sat cross-legged on the couch.

‘That’s her work at the hotel. At home—’ Alya thought for a minute. ‘Good point. She usually tries stuff on us at some point in the creation process.’

Everyone grabbed a handful.

‘Cheers!’


	13. Share Ghost Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to dive into the family oral archives for this one. Please excuse the dust and lingering bits of spider webs.

Marinette tilted the bottle and watched the last bits of wine dribble out. ‘_Chaton?_’

‘Yup?’ called the voice from the kitchen.

‘Will you get another bottle while you’re up?’

The rattling of bottles from a cupboard was sufficient answer.

Nino sat back with the two fingers’ worth of wine in his glass. ‘This is nice.’ He wrapped an arm around Alya and pulled her close. ‘Fun in the outdoors, delicious food to come home to—’

Adrien folded up onto the floor. ‘And now it’s time for ghost stories!’ He set the fresh bottle of wine on the coffee table.

‘Not yet.’ Marinette lit three candles and arranged them in the middle of the coffee table before running around and turning off all the lights.

Once that was done, she snuggled up to Adrien, a blanket pulled up to her chin. ‘Now we’re ready.’

‘Pawesome.’ Adrien fixed his gaze on Nino. ‘You first. Tell us the full story of the poltergeist in the bakery.’

‘Oh, yeah.’ Alya looked at her fiancé. ‘You mentioned that on the road trip but never finished it.’

‘There’s a reason for that.’ Nino set his glass down and cleared his throat. ‘It was the week before Christmas and the bakery was a non-stop place of energy and creation. My dad was sent up to Brussels for work and arranged for me to stay with Marinette’s family for the month.’

‘Was it really that long?’ said Marinette.

‘I’m telling the story, so yes. Marinette’s nonna was staying with the family for some reason…?’ He looked to Marinette for help.

‘She just happened to stay with us that Christmas.’

‘Anyways, a few days before Nonna Dupain arrives, weird stuff starts happening: Toilets overflowing even though no one had used them, items falling and breaking with no one near them. I remember there was one day our homework was completely ripped apart and scattered around the living room.’

The candles flickered as the central heating clicked on.

‘It took less than a day for Nonna Dupain to ask about what was happening, some sort of sixth sense or whatever. I remember your parents weren’t too upset by it, Marinette. Apparently it had sort of become a normal thing and they’d reasoned it away: Old pipes, vibrations from the metro, that sort of thing.’

Marinette whispered, ‘And then the canisters.’

Nino nodded. ‘And then the canisters. Four canisters, sitting in a wooden box on top of the refrigerator, in the dead centre, with no way to escape. Everyone was gone from the apartment that morning and the bakery closed.’

‘It was Christmas Day. It rained all day.’

‘When we came back from the Christmas mass, we found two of the four canisters smashed all across the kitchen cabinets. Based on the pattern, although I didn’t recognise it as a kid, the two canisters—only two, mind you—had been smashed against the top part of the cabinets before their contents scattered everywhere.’

Nino snickered. ‘Sabine said something along the lines of “That’s it!” and told Tom to call the local priest, even if it was Christmas day. She’d had enough of their stuff being destroyed.’

Marinette said, ‘I think it went a step further. She threatened to call _her _grandmother—who still lived in a village in China at this point—to come and deal with the situation.’

‘I remember “by shamanism or by Christian cross” being the exact wording. Sort of a “by hook or by crook” ultimatum.’ Nino cleared his throat and took a drink. ‘Then Nonna Dupain said she’s dealt with this sort of thing plenty of times and even worked as an exorcist at one point.’

Alya snorted. ‘She would.’

‘Right? Long story short, Mar and I were sent up to play in her room. All we heard was screaming and a lot of banging from downstairs. We peeked at one point and saw Nonna Dupain throw a crucifix at something.’

‘No more problems after that,’ said Marinette. ‘Either she really knew something or whatever it was decided it wasn’t worth the effort.’

‘Yikes.’ Alya snuggled closer to Nino.

A train whistle sounded somewhere nearby.

The all shuddered.

‘My turn,’ said Alya.’

Adrien wrapped a blanket more tightly around his shoulders and lay down, his head on Marinette’s thigh.

‘Disclaimer: I grew up with Nora telling this story. She was home alone babysitting me—I think I was two or three. She had given me a snack and left me with some toys in the living room so she could do homework. The next thing she knows, I’m screaming bloody murder.

‘Nora ran out and saw me rolling on the floor, tears streaming down my face. She freaked out, terrified that I’d hurt myself. All I would say was that the green hands were trying to grab me.’

‘What green hands?’ said Marinette.

‘That’s exactly what Nora wanted to know. All I could tell her were that green hands—more than ten, according to itty bitty me—kept reaching up through the floorboards and trying to grab me. I think she would have ignored it as me being dramatic, except…’ Alya took a drink of her wine.

‘Except what?’ whispered Adrien, the blanket pulled up and over his head now.

‘Except she kept seeing the shadows of different people of all different sizes in the kitchen. She heard nothing, she smelt nothing, but she always saw the shadows. She tried telling out parents, but...’ Alya shrugged.

‘Did you ever find out what the source was?’ said Nino.

‘Nope, but we moved out a few months later.’ Alya studied the wine in her glass. ‘Thankfully whatever it was didn’t follow us.’

‘Well, that’s terrifying,’ said Adrien.

‘What about you, Sunshine Child?’ said Alya. ‘Any family tales of horror to share with us?’

‘You met my father. It’s more a case of finding stories that aren’t horrific. But if you want a ghost story, well…’

He stared at the flickering candle, mentally sifting through incidents. ‘There are a few, none of them very long.’

Adrien sat up and cleared his throat. ‘No one in my family smokes, thankfully. But there was one year where for several months everyone who visited complained of the smell of strong cigar smoke. Mother kept moving bedrooms because of the smell. Father became really twitchy and spooked easily. Apparently it smelled exactly like what his father used to smoke. The smoke gave me really awful nightmares, so I spent a lot of nights in their bed.

‘And then one day, it cleared up. No more smoke, no more nightmares. Father relaxed, Mother stayed in a bedroom long enough to have it painted, and I was finally able to sleep in my own bed again.’

‘That’s really weird,’ said Alya. ‘When did your family move into the mansion?’

‘Um, I think they bought it shortly after getting married? Not sure. Long after Grandfather Agreste died. Like, a long time.’

Marinette grinned. ‘Maybe he came back to protest an especially bad line.’

Adrien ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up. ‘Maybe. Mother had a story that she would sometimes tell from when she was in university. She was on a train bound home after a concert in a town on the French-Swiss border. The train stopped for no reason in the middle of fields. There was a full moon and you could see the irrigation ditches.’

He massaged his arms. ‘Mother always insisted that she saw a huge, monstrous shape run across the field and towards the train. It was moving at such a fast pace that she grabbed the arms of her chair, bracing for impact. Just before it could hit the car in front of her, the train started moving at its usual speed. There was so gradual build up; it simply went from zero to over one hundred kilometres an hour in less than a second.’

A heavy knock sounded on the door.


	14. Put Up Fake Cobwebs

Everyone screamed.

Alya jumped into Nino’s lap. Wine splashed onto the rug. 

The knock sounded again. ‘Dupain-Cheng, I swear if you dragged me out on this awful night—’

Marinette stood up and brushed the crumbs from her clothes. ‘It’s just Alix.’

‘You say like it’s supposed to be reassuring,’ said Nino.

When the door opened, Alix looked directly at Nino. ‘I heard that.’ She shoved a bag nearly as big as Marinette into the flat. ‘Told you I’d deliver! Might want to tell Adrien his doorbell buzzer-thingy is broken.’ 

‘Thanks.’ Marinette wrapped her arms around the bag. ‘How’d you manage it?’

‘Perks of family working in a field with lots of packing materials.’ Alix grinned. ‘What I couldn’t beg from Pops I blackmailed Jalil into getting for me.’

‘You’re the best!’ said Marinette. ‘Care to join us?’

‘Naw, thanks, though. I’m supervising a gig in twenty.’ She waved to everyone. ‘Enjoy your evening!’

Marinette kicked the door shut and dragged the bag across the floor.

‘What’s that for?’ said The Purrito Formerly Known as Adrien.

‘Your list mentioned putting up fake spider webs.’ Marinette opened the bag to reveal roughly ten pounds of cotton fluff. ‘I found a DIY approach to make our own.’

‘We’re going to be able to cover the entire apartment with this much,’ said Alya.

‘Kind of the idea.’ Marinette’s eyebrows danced. ‘I need to find out exactly how often this palace cat remembers to dust.’

The Purrito Formerly Known as Adrien burrowed beneath the blanket. A muffled ‘Meowch, My Lady’ sounded from the depths.

Alya grabbed a handful of the cotton wadding. ‘How exactly are we supposed to do this? Just pull?’

‘More or less.’ Marinette took a handful and almost immediately crafted a perfect spider web.

Nino looked at the bag. ‘We’re going to be here all week at this rate.’

‘Relax,’ said Marinette. ‘The bulk of it is to move delicate stuff from my house to here. But I also knew Alix would be exponentially more likely to help me if she thought there was some sort of mischief involved.’

‘Fair point.’ Nino grabbed a handful of the wadding and set about crafting his own webbing.

Not even thirty seconds later, Marinette made a hissing sound and threw a length of ‘webbing’ at Adrien’s bare foot. ‘Spider-Man verses the Purrito makes for a decent comic book title.’

The Purrito sat up and glared at her, his shoulders bent with the weight of half a dozen blankets. ‘What brings Spider-Man to this part of the world? Is it not bad enough to be plagued by Ladybug and Chat Noir?’

‘Maybe I’m on holiday! Maybe New York is overcrowded with superheroes and I needed more space!’

Adrien jumped from his blanket fort for one and tackled her to the ground.

Nino leaned over and blew out the candles, filling the room with the familiar acrid smell.

Alya pulled her phone out and captured their friends rolling across the floor.

The wrestling match ended with Adrien pinning Marinette to the ground and tickling her until she shrieked.

‘I surrender! I surrender!’

‘About time!’ Adrien flopped onto the floor. ‘I just about threw my back out with those manoeuvres!’

‘Your fault for not keeping up with your stretches while in civilian form.’ Marinette sat up and checked the time. ‘Not that this isn’t fun, but I need to head home soon. We should put the spider webs up before we go.’

‘And clean up the wine,’ said Nino. ‘Do you have any white wine floating around here?’

‘Please, don’t insult me.’ Adrien saw the stain. ‘Ah…forget it. I’ll send it to the cleaners and see what they can do.’

Marinette said, ‘I guess that teaches us to not have red wine with ghost stories at any future date.’

‘How about we simply don’t do ghost stories?’ said Nino. ‘I’m going to have to call my aunt for the special family prayers if I want to sleep tonight.’

Thirty minutes later, Adrien’s apartment officially looked like a poor man’s haunted house. Or it would if you could see anything beneath the strings of cotton wadding.

‘All right,’ said the apartment leaser. ‘Maybe this one isn’t such a great idea.’

‘Leave it up for a few days and decide then,’ said Marinette.

‘Deal.’ Adrien helped everyone collect their belongings before escorting them outside.

A chill breeze swept through Paris.

‘Stay safe out there,’ said Adrien.

Alya and Nino waved goodbye before heading to the metro.

‘Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you home?’ Adrien said to Marinette.

She hoisted the remaining cotton wadding over her shoulder. ‘It’s ten minutes. I’ll be fine. Tikki’s got my back, and it’s only eight in the evening. No need to worry, Kitty.’

He leaned over and kissed her. ‘Text when you get home.’

‘Always,’ she murmured against his lips.

Adrien watched her leave, arms crossed over his chest.

As soon as she rounded the corner, he dashed upstairs. ‘Plagg, claws out!’

Chat Noir watched His Lady make her way through the streets of Paris. His tail and ears twitched, ready for trouble.

As soon as she disappeared into the bakery, he breathed more easily and went for a run across the city’s rooftops.


	15. Have a Tailgate Picnic

The shopping trolley squeaked horribly as Adrien pushed it through the supermarket.

Following closely, Alya squinted at the list. ‘What in the same of the Sixth Republic is a tailgate?’

‘I looked it up,’ said Adrien, navigating past a grandmother with an overflowing trolley and four children. ‘It’s something involving American football, barbeque, and excessive amounts of beer.’

‘All bad, I assume.’ Alya picked her way around the children and caught up with Adrien. ‘I don’t recognise half of these dishes and my mom’s a chef!’

Adrien stared at the food on the shelf. ‘How horrible would it be to just call it quits and fly all four of us to a football event? I’ll rent the obligatory SUV.’

Alya scrolled along the list. ‘Just how much food do you have at a tailgate?’ She looked up. ‘Um, can’t. Mandatory cousin’s birthday on Sunday.’

‘I’ll get us a private plane.’

‘Save the money and—hooooooly…how much sugar do they want to put in the tea?’

‘Apparently it’s a Southern tradition.’

‘It’s iced, too. Ugh.’ Grimacing, Alya ran a web search for a different list. ‘Here, this looks like something we can do much more easily.’

Adrien adjusted his glasses and studied the new list. ‘Roasted Ham and Cheese Sandwiches, chicken wings…spinach puffs? Bloody Caesars—oh! Beer instead of vodka. I guess that’s easy enough…hm.’

‘What’d you find?’

Adrien held up his phone to show Alya the picture. ‘How much would Tom and Sabine would hate me if I rush ordered this?’

‘You will either end up with some variation of a shotgun wedding or will have to elope and change your names, never to come back to Paris.’

He stared at the picture for almost five minutes, oblivious to the people around him.

Alya jumped when he moved and pushed the cart in a resolved manner.

‘I’m going to do it.’

‘May God have mercy on your soul.’

Nino stopped short at the sounds coming from the giant TV in the living room. ‘Is this—are you—?’

‘Yes, that is ESPN and yes, we are streaming a football game.’ A timer dinged, and Adrien sprinted back to the kitchen.

On the TV, the camera panned and showed the crowd moving through the stadium and to their seats. A drone caught a shot of the marching band performing songs outside of the stadium.

‘I thought six thirty was a little early for dinner.’ Nino took his coat off. ‘Do you need any help?’

‘I’m good!’ Adrien brought out a tray of pastry wrapped sausages.

Nino grabbed one, bouncing it from one hand to the other once he realised it was straight from the oven. ‘What are these?’

‘Pigs in a blanket, or the closest I could replicate. Every recipe I found demanded a specific brand of each ingredient, none of which are commonly available in Paris. I even took Alya shopping with me.’

‘Rad.’

Marinette let herself in with her key. ‘What is this?’ She handed a Dupain-Cheng box to Adrien and leaned in for a kiss.

He kissed her quickly before taking the box. ‘How much do your parents hate me?’

‘Let’s just say it’s a good thing you’re marrying me.' She unwound her scarf. 'The very large tip helped ensure their future cooperation.’

‘About what I expected, then. Um, we’re doing a tailgate party today. I found a way to stream a football game from America, so we’re eating the traditional foods.’

Marinette studied the shots on the screen. ‘This is live?’

‘Yeah, it’s a noon “kick-off”, local time for the team. Carry the time difference, it’s just in time for dinner for us.’ 

‘All right.’ Marinette studied the image on the screen. ‘What’s in the box?’

Adrien grinned sheepishly. ‘Hopefully something that worked out just as well in actuality as in theory.’ He opened the box with a flourish. ‘Ta-da!’

‘Oh, nice!’ said Alya. Nino had just let her in. ‘They actually made them!’

They watched as Adrien pulled out a tray of petit fours covered in garish colours.

‘What do they all mean?’ said Marinette.

‘They’re the logos for the current top twenty-five university football teams.’ Adrien pulled out his phone and took a picture of the spread on the table. 

‘It actually looks really cool.’

‘I’m down for anything with copious amounts of food,’ said Nino. ‘Time to eat?’

‘I think they’re playing the national anthem,’ said Alya.

‘If that means the same thing there as here,’ said Marinette, ‘then I think the game’s about to start.’

Adrien handed out plates. ‘Load up. Let’s see if this is all it’s rumoured to be.’


	16. Light a Fall Scented Candle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three years of marching band and all I know for certain about football is that there's a first down (where we play School's Out for Summer) and a touchdown (the fight song but only up to the break; we play the break IF we make the...the...whatever the bonus point is called).

On the TV, the referee blew his whistle and waved his arms.

Adrien stared intently at the screen, elbows resting on his knees. ‘I still have no idea what’s going on.’

‘It’s simple,’ said Alya, who had pulled up a list of the rules and regulations early in the game. ‘The people in the red and white did something with the ball that made the director for the people in green and yellow angry and now the little man in black and white stripes had to stop them from killing each other.’

Marinette growled. ‘Do they really have to stop the clock when there are eleven seconds—oh, lovely! They’re going to put five more seconds back on the clock!’ She pulled a pillow over her head. ‘Because this game hasn’t been long enough already!’

‘No wonder they have so many injuries. They don’t actually do anything.’

‘You’re forgetting how fat they are,’ said Nino. ‘Sorry, one of the teams is fat. The other side is really skinny. Comparatively.’

‘That’s because the green team has their people run like they’re doing track and field,’ said Adrien.

Alya looked up from her phone. ‘According to this website, the green team’s school has one of the best track and field programs in the country.’ She shrugged.

‘Good for them.’ The pillow slipped from Marinette’s face. ‘Can the game be over now?’

Adrien reached over and rubbed her knee. ‘Sorry, princess. I promise we’ll never do this again.’

‘Maybe it’s something that you have to be there to truly appreciate it—They’re moving!’

With ten seconds left on the clock, one team kicked the ball. The green side caught it and sprinted down the field.

As the buzzers blared on the TV, Alya jumped up and grabbed her hair. ‘Holy shit! He just ran the whole field in nine seconds!’

‘Did anyone actually see his legs move?’ said Nino.

‘I don’t think I can move that fast even when transformed,’ said Adrien.

‘You do,’ said Marinette. ‘Either when something’s taken your baton or someone’s offering you food.’

‘Fair point.’

The camera panned over the jubilant crowd.

Adrien turned off the TV. ‘Glad for the experience but really glad that’s over.’

Nino stood up and stretched. ‘I take it we’re _not _doing this for the Super Bowl?’

‘Not unless there’s a fancy corporate event centred around it,’ said Adrien, picking up plates and cups. ‘In which case things will be very different.’

Alya popped the last lonely pig in a blanket into her mouth. ‘The food won’t be quite as good.’ She reached up and ruffled Adrien’s hair. ‘You did good, kid.’

‘Thanks.’

Once the leftovers were packed into the refrigerator and the dishes washed and put away, Alya and Nino headed out into the chilly evening.

Marinette slipped her bra from under her shirt and sighed with relief. ‘That hits the spot.’

Adrien continued to rummage through cupboards.

‘What are you doing, _chaton_?’ She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He patted her hands before standing on his toes. ‘I thought we could knock an item off the list—there you are!’

Adrien pulled down two fall scented candles. ‘Vanilla Pumpkin or Honeycrisp Apple?’

Marinette twisted the lids off and sniffed. ‘Ooh! The Honeycrisp Apple is like an actual sun-warmed apple!’

‘I know! I couldn’t believe it.’

She looked at the label. ‘What’s Trader Joe’s? I don’t recognise the brand.’

‘You know how Kagami’s living in L.A. right now? I mentioned something about the list back when I found it and she sent these over by express shipping.’

‘Nice. Wait, are we literally lighting the candles and that’s all?’

‘That is all.’ He nuzzled her temple before tracking down a box of matches. ‘I thought candles and snuggling might be a good way to unwind from the game.’

‘The end was really exciting, but the rest of it.’ Marinette shook her head.

Adrien went to a hall closet and pulled out a bottle of wine. ‘Care to join me for a glass?’

‘Do you have to ask?’ She lit the candles and set them on the coffee table. In a matter of minutes, the apartment was full of the smell of crisp fall apples.

Adrien handed her a glass and sat on the couch beside her. ‘I’m tired. I didn’t realise how much work this bucket list would take.’

Marinette pushed him back into a reclining position and lay down with her head on his chest. ‘You’re doing great, Kitty.’

He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her. ‘Anything for you, Princess.’ 


	17. Costume Party

Adrien made a popping noise with his mouth once his head cleared the black turtleneck. ‘I feel bad not being able to invite Alya and Nino to this one.’

‘They have plans and this is more of an obligation than voluntary fun.’ Marinette buckled her utility belt and picked up the long red wig. ‘Remind me how I’m supposed to put this on?’

‘Here, you—no! Not like that!’ Adrien worked his model magic and stepped back. ‘There. Dang, you look good.’

She blew at a stray hair. ‘I’m realising we should have gender-flipped this. You have the green eyes.’ 

‘Yes, but Ladybug is the leader between the two of us. Besides, I always wanted to dress Plagg up as a naked mole rat!’

‘Haha,’ said the Kwami drily. ‘I’ll be staying in your pocket and not leaving.’ He dove into the pocket of Adrien’s cargo pants. ‘Tikki! There’s room for you and half a dozen cookies!’

Tikki giggled. ‘Should I?’

‘Go ahead,’ said Marinette. ‘It’s not like Adrien and I are going to get separated tonight.’

Adrien stuck his hand in the pocket and jiggled it.

A sharp ‘hey!’ sounded from the pocket.

‘Be nice, Chat Noir.’ Tikki accepted a cookie from Marinette before joining Plagg in the pocket.

Before they stepped outside, Adrien stopped by the kitchen.

‘What are you doing?’ said Marinette.

He held up a bottle of cognac before shoving it in his other pocket. ‘Making sure there’s something drinkable at the event.’

‘Why wouldn't there? Chloe helped plan it.’

‘Ah, Princess, you have much to learn about the rich and famous. Even the best and most determined of event planners can be overturned by a stubborn or cheap client.’ He shook his head. ‘Saw it too many times growing up.’

Marinette wrapped an arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.

They took a taxi to the private house on the Right Bank. As soon as they were inside, Marinette said, ‘I’m kind of impressed that no one recognized us.’

Adrien smoothed his hair back.

‘Yeah, no.’ Marinette reached up and ruffled it into the style of Ron Stoppable. ‘Hm, you almost look Chat Noir.’

‘Sexy but not like I’m trying too hard?’

‘Whatever helps you sleep at night, _chaton_.’

Adrien pulled out his phone and sent a text to the DJ. ‘Ready, Princess?’

Marinette posed, one hip cocked. ‘Bring it.’

The doors to the ballroom swept open. Speakers blared, ‘_I’m you basic average girl…_’

‘Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable,’ announced the butler.

‘Just like we practiced,’ said Adrien in her ear.

Marinette ran and jumped onto the bannister before sliding down. Her wig waved in the air.

As she jumped off and did a flip onto the floor, the photographers went crazy.

‘_Call me, beep me!/ If you wanna reach me…_’

‘Good evening, everyone!’ Marinette waved, her smile a perfect imitation of the cartoon character’s.

Adrien walked down the stairs before applying cartoon physics and falling down the stairs.

‘Ro-on,’ said Marinette.

‘Really, Dupain-Cheng?’ sneered a snooty voice.

Marinette turned and laughed. ‘Are you Shego?’

Chloe gave a mock salute. Her usual blonde locks were covered by a black wig and the green and black body suit clung to her figure.

Marinette circled around her frienemy. ‘I’m impressed. Your costumer did a fabulous job.’ She ran a hand over the shoulder and tugged on the fabric. ‘Poly four-way blend. Nice.’

‘You really think I would accept anything less than the best?’ Chloe put her hands on her hips. ‘Where did you even find cargo pants?’

‘I know a guy.’ Adrien spun around, took Chloe’s hand, and bowed over it. ‘Onchantee, mademoozelle,’ he said in the worst French accent he could conjure. 

‘You’re getting a little too into character.’ Chloe jabbed a finger into Marinette’s sternum. ‘Both of you. What was even up with that entrance?’

Marinette flipped her hair over her shoulder in a perfect Chloe impression. ‘I left Clumsynette at home.’

Chloe grinned and linked her arms through theirs’. ‘I hoped you snuck in some good booze in those god-awful pockets. I did everything I could and the hosts still refused to buy anything decent.’

Adrien mouthed a ‘Told you so’ at Marinette.

‘Lucky guess,’ she mouthed back. To Chloe, she said, ‘Did you get anyone to dress as Dr Drakken?’

Chloe snorted. ‘Sabrina backed out last minute. Family birthday or something ridiculous like that.’

Three males dressed in black wigs and early 2000s fashion surrounded them. ‘Dude!’ said the one with the curly wig. ‘It’s Kim Possible!’

‘Funny,’ said Chloe. ‘Who are you supposed to be exactly?’

They positioned themselves in what was obviously supposed to be an iconic pose of sorts. In three-part harmony, the lads sang, ‘We’re the Jonas Brothers!’

‘Who?’ said Marinette.

Adrien smacked his face. ‘We are avoiding that pit hole. Come along, ladies. Time to hide in a corner until the extroverts drag us out.’

Chloe raised an eyebrow. ‘Adrihoney, we are the extroverts.’

‘Damn it.’ He pulled the bottle from his pocket. ‘Drink?’


	18. Buy New Slippers

Adrien dragged Marinette into the department store. ‘Come on! Do you know how many times I’ve been in a regular store?’

She laughed and jogged to keep up his long strides. ‘Is this including promotional events or not?’

‘Please, like Marketing would ever propose such a scheme. They valued their heads and jobs too much.’ He stopped and stared at the mannequin. ‘What is up with these jeans? That stitching is terrible!’

‘Not so loud!’ hissed Marinette, giving the salesclerk an apologetic look. ‘You have enough jeans, so don’t think about it.’

‘Marrrrrrr.’

‘Have you cleaned out any space for me to put my stuff in?’

‘I was thinking about maybe getting a bigger place.’

She massaged her temples. ‘Come on, we’re here for slippers because the list dictates it.’

‘Is someone getting tired of the list?’ He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

‘I’m ready to have our weekends back.’

‘Me, too, Princess.’ He looked around. ‘Where exactly would slippers be?’

They followed the signs to the sleepwear section.

Adrien stopped and stared. ‘So. Many. Slippers!’

‘Which ones do you like?’

He went straight to the black cat slippers with glowing green eyes. His face fell. ‘They’re for kids.’

‘Poor kitty. Let’s see what they have in your size.’

They found the adult men’s section and were immediately disappointed.

Adrien put back the sixth box he had opened. ‘Is it possible to find anything that isn’t loafer-inspired in a dull neutral?’ 

‘There might be something in the women’s section that you can fit into.’

‘Maybe.’ His shoulders slumped. ‘I thought slippers were supposed to be fun.’

‘Not for adults.’ Marinette looked at her own proportionate feet. ‘Unless you’re tiny like me.’

‘Wouldn’t have you any other w—Are those fuzzy slippers?’

Adrien went straight to the oversized, fuzzy slippers in pink, blue, and silver. ‘They’re amazing!’ He peeked at the size. ‘What’s the conversion from women’s to men’s sizing?’

It took ten minutes and sending a salesclerk to the storeroom, but they found a pair almost in Adrien’s size.

He walked around the store, testing them. ‘They pinch a little, but I’m just going to be in the apartment with them.’

Marinette sat on one of the benches, grinning at her doofus. ‘If you want them, you can have them.’

‘Yay!’

‘You can also vacuum up after them.’

Adrien looked over his shoulder and saw the bits of fluff clinging to where he had walked. ‘Eh, fair.’ He sat down beside her to put his street shoes back on. ‘It’s only for the experience.’

‘And how’s it been?’

‘Not as exciting as I thought and yet even better than I could have dreamt. I can’t wait to see Nino’s face when I wear these tonight.’

They stepped outside.

Marinette put her umbrella up. ‘I guess this ruins our plans.’

Adrien tucked the box containing his new slippers beneath his arm and placed a hand at the small of her back. ‘We can find a replacement for making leaf rubbings. But a romantic walk in the rain with you, My Lady?’

She looked up at him. ‘What if Ladybug and Chat Noir were to help us home?’

‘I think that’s cheating.’

‘You’re no fun.’ She pouted, making her mouth small and widening her eyes.

‘None of that, now.’ He shook his finger. ‘We’ve been together long enough for that trick to have lost all novelty.’

Adrien stood up straight as his ears caught the sound of someone singing. ‘Is that—?’

Marinette turned. ‘Quick! He just turned the corner!’

Their feet splashed in puddles as they followed the sound of André’s singing.

While they waited for a traffic light to turn, Marinette looked down. ‘I think our shoes are ruined.’

‘What was it you were saying about needing to clear out our closets?’

‘You cheeky cat. I should—’

He leaned in until his nose brushed hers. ‘Yes? What should you do?’

She looked around and whispered in his ear.

Adrien’s ears turned rosy before turning a brilliant shade of red. ‘My Lady! We’re in public!’

‘You wanted to know what I should do.’ Marinette stuck her nose in the air. ‘You have only yourself to blame.’

The light changed, and they continued their pursuit of the ice cream man.


	19. Take an Evening Walk

Adrien held the umbrella as they walked across the bridge.

Marinette held the ice cream and fed him bits with the tiny spoon.

‘On second thought,’ said Adrien, ‘perhaps cocoa would have been a better option on an evening like this.’

‘After that merry chase André led us on? Cocoa would have been too warm. Ice cream is just perfect.’

‘You mean purr-fect?’

Marinette gave him A Look. ‘The archaeologists called. Return the pun safely to the excavation site and they won’t call the police.’

‘Are you insinuating—?’

‘I wouldn’t dream of it.’ She fed him a spoonful. ‘Eat your ice cream.’

Adrien whispered in her ear about what he’d rather eat.

Her cheeks turned the colour of the maraschino cherry. ‘Adrien!’

‘Turn about’s fair play!’

‘No more ice cream for you!’ She laughed and ran ahead in the faint drizzle.

Adrien folded up the umbrella and ran after her, a grin on his face.

He managed to wrap an arm around her waist by the entrance to the Louvre.

As the lights illuminated them against the gloom, he smoothed her hair back. ‘I’ll always catch you, My Lady.’

‘And I’ll always let you.’

‘Get a room!’ called a familiar voice. ‘You’re worse than the tourists.’

They looked over.

‘Hey, Alix,’ said Marinette. ‘Thanks for the cotton wadding.’

‘Anytime.’ Alix walked her bike over towards them. ‘Enjoying an autumnal stroll through the sights of Paris?’

‘And ice cream.’ Adrien reached around Marinette and stole the remainder of the cone. He shoved it in his mouth, eyes almost immediately crossing. ‘Brain freeze!’

Alix looked unimpressed. ‘Yeah, Kim still does that.’

‘They never learn,’ said Marinette. ‘What are you doing out here?’

‘Oh, had to pick up some stuff for Pops. He’s getting older and refuses to acknowledge the fact. This is the third time he's left his glasses here just this week.’

‘Sounds about right,’ said Marinette. ‘I think we’ve almost convinced my dad to hire some help in the bakery.’

‘Parents; just when you think you understand them—’

‘You realise you’ve turned into them.’ Marinette laughed. ‘How are you doing, Kitty?’

Adrien gave her a thumbs up. ‘Better.’

‘I need to head home,’ said Alix. ‘Catch you on the flip side!’

She jumped on her bike, gunned the engine, and sped off into the night.

‘I want a bike,’ said Adrien.

‘Only if I get one.’

‘Black or red?’

The rain picked up again.

Adrien put up the umbrella and pulled her close. ‘There’s no place else I’d rather be than here with you.’

‘Or anywhere that I am?’

‘Sure you don’t want to elope?’

‘Don’t tempt me.’

They walked back to the apartment, quiet and happy, enjoying the smells and sounds.

As they passed under an awning, a leaf crunched under Adrien’s foot. He looked at the yellow leaf. ‘I’m glad Nino suggested the park the other weekend. That was perfect.’

‘Given the lack of crunchy leaves right now, yeah.’

Adrien stretched his legs over a tiny stream spewing from a gutter.

Marinette studied it, ready to make the long jump. 

‘Would my lady like a coat to step on?’ said Adrien from the other side.

‘Shut it, freak.’ She made a running jump and landed far beyond the stream (one which she could have easily made with a small hop, not a dramatic _grand jeté_).

‘Or what?’ Adrien pulled her under the umbrella.

She shook her head, sprinkling him with water from her hair. ‘Or I’ll—I’ll—I’ll put whipped cream in your mousse container.’

‘No!’ He clutched the area over his heart and staggered. ‘Anything but the hair! I’ll give you anything!’

‘_Anything_?’

Adrien held up a finger. ‘With the exception of my Miraculous.’

‘Oh, sweetie!’ Marinette pulled him close. ‘Not even in jest!’

They held each other as the poured upon the City of Lights.


	20. Watch a Halloween Movie

Alya grabbed the bag of popcorn from the microwave and poured it into a bowl. She sprinted to the living room and jumped over the back of the couch, scoring a perfect landing on the available cushion. ‘Where are they at?’

A wide-eyed Nino grabbed a handful of popcorn, eyes fixed on the scene before them. ‘They’ve narrowed it down to Classic or New This Year.’

‘Ooh.’ Alya shoved popcorn in her mouth. ‘How long has Marinette been standing on the couch?’

‘Approximately thirty-six seconds after you went to the kitchen. Adrien stood up to his full height—’

‘Classic mistake.’

‘He’ll learn. Someday. Hopefully.’

‘He’d better. So he pulled the height card and then what?’

Marinette grabbed the front of Adrien’s shirt and pulled it close. ‘You sure about that, Agreste?’

‘Ooh,’ said the viewers.

‘Last name card,’ said Nino.

‘Thin fucking ice,’ said Alya.

‘And all for a Halloween movie.’

‘Should we go behind their backs and turn our own movie of choice on?’

‘Babe! And have their combined rage turned on us?’ Nino gave her a disgusted look. ‘I would like to go home _not _in a pine box, thank you kindly. Besides,’ he grabbed another handful of popcorn, ‘this is so much better.’

‘Ten euros says they start snogging in the next ten minutes.’

‘Based on the proximity of their mouths and the way Adrien keeps gnawing on his lower lip, I say four.’

Alya threw a piece of popcorn into the air and caught it with her mouth. ‘You’re feeling confident tonight.’

Adrien’s head whipped to look in her direction. ‘No popcorn in the furniture, please.’ He turned back to Marinette. ‘Please? You don’t even have to watch!’

‘Bargaining,’ murmured Alya. ‘You just may win this.’

Nino pulled on imaginary suspenders. ‘Darn right! I know my Marinette!’

‘It’s fucking clowns!’

Alya clicked her tongue. ‘Swearing; not a good sign.’

‘Two minutes until Adrien caves.’

‘If even that long.’

Adrien leaned in close to Marinette. ‘I’d like to see you try.’

She leaned in, jaw set . ‘I am more than familiar with your tricks. We are watching _Hocus Pocus_.’

‘But—’

She held up a hand. ‘We are watching _Hocus Pocus_.’

Adrien crossed his arms.

‘Does the defense have anything else they would like to say before the jury makes their decision?’ Marinette adjusted her footing on the couch, undermining her words.

He shook his head.

‘Excellent.’ She smiled and crooked her finger.

‘What?’

‘Come closer, _chaton_. I won’t bite.’

‘Since when? I have plenty of evidence to the contr—oomph!’

Nino threw his arms into the air, knocking the popcorn bowl over.

Tiny white pieces of popcorn scattered over the living room.

‘The wager is mine! Pay up!’

Alya looked at her scattered popcorn. ‘The money’s in my wallet. I’ll pay you after you help me pick this up.’

Nino put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead. ‘As you wish.’

Her cheeks flushed. ‘Flatter.’

‘Yes, but one who is willing and able to help you clean up the mess that is probably entirely my fault.’ He gave the cringiest of winks. 

Alya rolled her eyes. ‘Fine. Save yourself by jumping beneath a bus.’

‘Anything for you.’ Nino planted a peck on her cheek before dropping to the floor and picking up the mess.


	21. Have a Halloween Scavenger Hunt

Chloe took two sealed envelopes from her purse. ‘I’m sure you’re all wondering why I called you here tonight.’

‘I assumed it has something to do with Adrien’s bucket list.’ Nino popped the olive form his martini into his mouth.

‘You’re not wrong.’ The heiress took two sealed envelopes and four straws from her handbag. ‘An identical list has been compiled for two teams. To avoid cheating, you will draw straws to determine who joins which team.’

She held out the straws, hands hiding the different lengths.

Adrien grinned as Alya held her straw up to his. ‘Looks like we’re the A-team!’

‘Hey, Marinette, want to trade?’

Marinette opened her eyes wide. ‘And deny my most precious kitten the chance to make a series of A-related puns?’ She fluttered her lashes and waved coyly at Adrien.

He smiled bashfully before preening.

‘And they’re only going to get worse once married.’ Chloe handed Nino the first envelope. ‘The challenge of this list is that each item must be completed in the order on the list.’

She handed Alya the second envelope. ‘There shouldn’t be any overlap.’

Pollen said, ‘She spent ten hours looking at electronic maps to ensure all would be perfect for her friends!’

Chloe hissed. The hiss turned to a squawk as Adrien pulled her in for a hug.

‘You do love us!’ He rubbed his head against hers as she struggled like a kitten against him.

‘Just look at that! You ruined my hair!’ She shook her head as hair sprayed locks fella bout her shoulders.

Adrien twirled her hair-tie on his finger. ‘Got a date tonight?’

Pollen giggled. ‘Just a sweet little something called—’

The Kwami shut her mouth as Chloe mimed locking her own mouth shut.

Tikki crawled out of Marinette’s purse and waved her sister over.

Pollen buzzed over and whispered something in Tikki’s ear.

‘My own love life is inconsequential for the purposes of this scavenger hunt,’ said Chloe. ‘You have until midnight to finish it.’

‘What happens at midnight?’ said Alya. ‘Does Adrien turn into a pumpkin?’

‘Not sure, but I know that I definitely do. Obviously, whoever finishes first gets the prize.’

‘What’s the prize?’ said Nino.

The blonde shrugged and pretended to study a nail. ‘I’ll decide when I see who wins.’

‘Cold,’ said Alya.

Chloe smiled, eyes half-shut.

The grand clock in the hotel’s ballroom chimed the hour.

‘And you’re off! May the best team win.’

The teams tore open the envelopes.

‘You’re joking,’ said Alya. ‘Riddles?’

‘I thought you hated green,’ said Adrien.

Nino frowned at the writing on their paper.

Marinette’s mouth dropped open. ‘You’re kidding!’

‘You know it already?’ said Nino.

‘Isn’t it obvious?’ Marinette grabbed her jacket and ran out of the door, Nino at her heels.

Alya whooped. ‘Good first go, Chlo. Come on, Agreste!’

Chloe threw herself onto the couch and stretched.

‘Stairs, Agreste!’ called Alya.

Pollen joined in her mistress’ laughter. ‘Forgive me for asking,’ said Pollen. ‘Did you rig the teams?’

‘Uh, duh!’ Chloe grabbed a tablet and logged into a stream of the different cameras around the city. ‘This is going to be way more interesting to watch, never mind ensuring no one ends up in dark corners and missing the deadline.’

They watched as the teams ran all over Paris, going from one landmark to another, collecting the various items.

Chloe cackled at her friends’ confusion. ‘I love my job.’

Pollen smiled warmly. She knew her mistress would not love the job half so much if not for the love of her friends.


	22. Bake an Apple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrinette fluff served with an extra large spoon.

‘I can’t take it anymore!’ Adrien threw a hand across his brow.

Marinette ran the rolling pin over the dough. ‘You’re the one who decided that we had to make an apple pie completely from scratch.’

‘Why can’t I use a knife to peel the apples?’

‘The answers in order are: It takes longer, it wastes more, and that much detailed work would only aggravate your carpal tunnel.’

Adrien looked down at the 2-in-1 apple peeler/corer. ‘My arm and shoulder are killing me.’

Marinette gave the rolling pin an especially strong push. ‘Yeah, it sucks, but not as much as canning.’

Adrien removed the peeled and cored apple from the contraption and cut it into paper-thin slices. ‘I never realised how much work went into all of this.’

‘Welcome to the world of baking.’ Marinette leaned over and booped his nose with a floury finger. ‘You looked good with flour on you.’

‘Is flour the best way to My Lady’s heart?’ He put a fresh apple on the peeler-corer and turned the handle.

‘Depends on who you ask. Flour was certainly one of the ways for my parents.’

‘But for you?’ A mischievous smile crossed his face. ‘_Radiant, carefree…_’

‘No!’ wailed Marinette.

‘…_Dreamy_…’

She stared at the ceiling, lips pursed, hands by her side.

‘_Adrien: The Fragrance._’

‘Are you done?’

‘Almost.’ He mimicked the jump from the ad.

He landed on the floor with a loud _thump_.

The neighbours below banged on their ceiling.

Adrien and Marinette looked at the floor.

‘Do you think I should take them a piece of pie as an apology?’ he said.

‘Naw; they’ll forget about it until next time.’ Marinette fit the dough into its plate. ‘You haven’t been making a habit of jumping and landing loudly, have you?’

‘What if I have?’

‘Then we’ll be finding a new apartment in short order.’

‘The good news is that you can relax. I’ve been as silent as the proverbial cat’s paw.’

A sleeping Plagg fell off the shelf and landed heavily on the kitchen floor. Everything in the kitchen rattled, and the refrigerator door popped open.

Marinette and Adrien stared at him.

‘Real smooth,’ said Adrien.

Plagg rolled over and continued with his nap in the middle of the floor.

‘He’s almost too cute,’ said Marinette.

The neighbours knocked on the floor.

Adrien wiped his hands off. ‘I’ll call about getting a new place. This is embarrassing.’

Marinette bent over and picked Plagg up.

The Kwami continued to snore.

‘Your cat’s broken.’

‘Has been since Day One; thanks for noticing.’

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

Adrien blushed and went back to peeling apples.

When the pie was almost done, Marinette pulled out a block of cheddar.

Plagg rose straight into the air. ‘Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese.’

Tikki hovered in front of the oven, antennae twitching as she watching over the pie.

‘You two can share a slice of pie and cheddar,’ said Marinette, bumping the refrigerator door shut with her hip. ‘Until then, you can wait.’

‘Cheese,’ purred the Kwami. He hovered by the great orange block, eyes fixed on the treasure.

The timer beeped.

‘Marinette!’ called Tikki.

‘I hear it.’ Marinette pulled the pie from the oven. ‘Adrien! It’s ready!’

An hour later, only crumbs could be found in the pie plate.

Adrien sat back with a groan. ‘I am never eating again.’

Marinette leaned over and kissed him. ‘Time to suit up and go for a run?’

‘Heck no.’ He settled more deeply into the chair. ‘There is no time to like the present to begin working on my DadBod™.’

‘Is there something I should know?’

One eye opened a slit. ‘No? But it’s good to be prepared.’

She laughed. ‘Silly kitty.’


	23. Simmer Potpourri on the Stove

A still-stuffed Adrien stretched out on the floor and sighed with complete contentment. ‘Oh, yeah. That feels good.’

‘Was the labour worth it?’ said Marinette.

‘Almost. Al—’

_Frrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!_

‘What the hell was that?’

Adrien sat up. ‘Plagg! You pig!’

Plagg looked momentarily embarrassed before turning his nose up and flying off to the bedroom.

‘Guest bedroom!’

The Kwami grumbled but obeyed.

‘I didn’t know—oh, gross!’ Marinette covered her mouth and nose with her hands. ‘How?’

Adrien pulled his shirt over his nose and set about opening windows.

‘I’m so sorry, Marinette!’ said Tikki. She struggled to open a window. ‘He doesn’t usually have flatulence!’

‘My eyes!’ Marinette groaned and stumbled through the haze to the kitchen.

Adrien opened the last window and stuck his out and into the chill night air. ‘Whatever I did in my past life to deserve this…’

Tikki clicked her tongue.

‘Are you still alive, Bugaboo? Bugaboo?’

The haze was disappearing. He could just make out Marinette’s form moving between the stove and different cabinets.

‘What do you think you’re doing? Get away from there!’

He stumbled through the room and grabbed her wrist as she was about to turn the stove on. ‘Do you want to blow us to Kingdom Come?’

‘It’s the only way to clear this sort of funk out,’ she said. ‘Candles are no good against this sort of chemical warfare.’

‘Buginette!’

‘It’ll be fine!’ She turned the stove on.

The blue flames flickered before holding steady.

A few minutes later, the smell of cinnamon and cloves cut through the apartment.

Marinette found an orange in the fruit basket and threw the peels into the brew.

It was ten minutes before they could see clearly, another five before they could lower the shirts from over their mouths and noses.

‘What is that?’ said Adrien. ‘It’s amazing. And not just because of what how it smelled before.’

‘It’s potpourri. Maman and Papa always keep some simmering in the apartment during the winter.’ She set about putting supplies away. ‘I’m glad we bought cloves last week, although I think the cinnamon bark is no longer good for food.’

Adrien stood with his face directly over the pot and breathed deeply. ‘Last time Plagg let one rip, I couldn’t go in my room for a week. That was a fun conversation to have with the authority figures.’

Marinette giggled and ran a hand through his hair. ‘Does this happen often?’

‘Last time was six years ago.’

‘That’s better than it used to be,’ said Tikki, floating by the couple. ‘When given unlimited access to cheese, Plagg would have one such explosion on a yearly basis.’

Adrien threw his hands up in defeat. ‘A yearly fart to destroy all life within a five-kilometre radius? Why not?’

The door to the guest bedroom opened a crack.

‘Stay in your room and think about what you’ve done, young man!’

The door slammed shut.

Marinette hid a grin. ‘What were you saying about working on a DadBod™?’

‘I don’t need any lip from you, young lady.’

‘Are you sure? As I recall, you’re quite fond of my lips.’

A dull flushed crawled up Adrien’s neck. ‘Uh-yeah, but…’

‘But?’

‘Er, well, y’know…sass.’

‘What about Sass? He’s still accounted for as far as I know.’

Adrien narrowed his eyes. ‘Careful, My Lady.’

‘Or what?’ Marinette opened her eyes as wide as possible.

‘How about a walk around the block?’ said Tikki. ‘That’ll give Plagg and I chance to clear the smell out.’

‘Plagg?’ Adrien raised an eyebrow. ‘Help clean?’

The bedroom door creaked open. ‘Don’t wanna.’

Tikki flew to the door and hissed, ‘You will.’

‘Sugarcube!’

Adrien and Marinette collected their jackets and scarves and crept out the door, leaving the Kwamis to their dispute and the eventual airing out of the apartment.


	24. Have an Autumn Photo Shoot

Adrien picked up his ringing phone. ‘Hello?’

‘Yo! Agreste!’ barked Alya. ‘Are you coming or should we buy walkers now?’

‘Ba-abe!’ wailed Nino’s voice. ‘Be nice!’

'But he's taking forever! I'm getting old here.'

Adrien chuckled as he dashed across the street. ‘I’m almost there. Is the photographer there?’

‘Yeah, Juleka’s here. Marinette said she’s on her way.’

‘Is she really or is she just saying that?’

‘Damn, honeymoon phase is wearing off already.’

Adrien hung up when he spotted his plaid-wearing friends. He walked up behind them and slung his arms over their shoulders. ‘Plaid to see you.’

Alya bumped his forehead with the heel of her hand.

His head bobbed back and forth. ‘Hey, Jules.’

Juleka gave a small wave.

‘Glad you could join,’ said Alya. ‘I take it you’ve see Nino’s contribution to the theme?’

Adrien studied the plaid hunting cap. ‘Is he having a plaid hair day?’ 

‘It’s too soon after lunch for puns,’ said Alya.

‘My plaid.’

Nino said, ‘Are you worried about plaid publicity?’

Alya groaned and buried her fingers in her hair. ‘You’re going to drive me crazy!’

Adrien nudged his friend. ‘More like plaid as a March Hare!’

‘Nice. Think we could get a Plaid Hatter?’

‘I think you already have that one covered.’

‘_Touché_, my dude. _Touché_.’

‘Not that this isn’t amusing,’ said Alya.

‘Please, it’s highly amusing!’

Marinette ran up, a Dupain-Cheng Bakery box in hand. ‘Thanks for waiting!’ She handed the box to Juleka. ‘Thanks for doing this.’

The photographer took the macarons and removed her camera from its bag. ‘Happy to help. Doing your engagement pictures was great.’

Marinette caught Adrien by the arm. ‘Based on today’s outfits, I think we’re Caught in a Plaid Romance!’

Adrien clutched the area over his heart and wheezed. ‘Marry me!’

‘Too plaid. I already said yes.’ She posed with a hand pressed to her forehead, one leg stretched behind her. ‘I have condemned myself to a life of bad puns, weird cologne, and infinite cat toys.’

‘Princess.’ Adrien took her hand and got down on one knee.

Juleka’s camera whirred away.

Adrien blinked at Marinette, angling his head just right. ‘Am I truly such a plaid kitty?’

Marinette grinned. Two could play at this game. ‘Only if I get to be the Big Plaid Wolf.’

‘Whoa!’ said Alya.

‘There are children here!’ said Nino. 

Juleka said, ‘Not that this isn’t fun, but I have an appointment at four.’

Adrien jumped to his feet. ‘Right. Enough kitten around.’

The other four groaned.

‘Where do you want us?’ said Marinette, linking her arm through Adrien’s.

Nino looked at the piles of leaves around them. He nudged Alya and indicated with his head.

Juleka shrugged, tracking Nino and Alya’s movement. ‘Wherever is fine.’

Nino and Alya picked up armfuls of leaves and crept up behind their friends.

‘I planned on letting you pose yourselves since it's an informal shoot.’ Juleka raised her camera.

Alya and Nino jumped in unison and let loose their armfuls of leaves over their friends.

Juleka grinned as she snapped a dozen pictures of the leaf-based avalanche, the shrieks of everyone involved, and the ensuing leaf battle.

‘You threw off my groove, man!’

‘What groove? You can’t dance to save yourself!’

Adrien sputtered. ‘I saved Paris by the power of a dance off!’

‘Adrien!’ hissed Marinette.

Alya put her hands on her hips. ‘A little louder, will you? I don’t think every journalist in France caught that.’

Nino laughed until he fell. Upon seeing Adrien run at him, he scrambled to his feet and booked it across the park.

‘Get back here!’

‘As if!’ Nino climbed up the carousel and swung his legs onto the roof. He looked over the edge, curious as to how far his friend would take the joke.

Adrien stalked below, growling deep in his throat.

Nino could almost see the tail and ears twitching.

‘Come down here and fight like a man!’

They were still good. ‘I don’t suppose I could get you come up here and fight like a turtle?’

Adrien picked up an acorn and threw it at the top of the carousel.

Nino dodged the missile and stuck his tongue out.

‘Hey, guys,’ said Juleka. ‘Officer Raincomprix is coming.’

Nino flipped onto the ground.

The four friends immediately posed for a perfectly normal and innocent group shot.

Juleka smiled smugly as she finally managed to get some normal shots as per the instructions (and hefty tip) included with the Dupain-Cheng Bakery box. ‘Perfect.’


	25. Haunted House

Wolves howled and lightning crashed. Thunder boomed.

Fists at his side, Nino studied the house in front of them.

Ghosts floated in the windows while a ghoul chuckled beneath the steps.

‘Right.’ Nino straightened his hat and walked up to the haunted house entrance.

‘He’s ready,’ said Adrien, a hand pressed to his chest. ‘My poor, scared boy is ready.’

Marinette whispered to Alya, ‘It’s almost a pity that my cousins are planning on spoiling his naiveté.’

Alya smothered a cackle and ran up the creaky stairs to the entrance.

Adrien handed over four tickets to the teenage attendant.

In a dry monotone, the teen said, ‘Follow the glow-in-the-dark bats, don’t touch the actors, don’t touch the props, and if you decide you can’t stomach it, exit doors are indicated by glowing Jack-o-lanterns.’ 

‘Awesome,’ said Adrien.

‘Just to check,’ said Alya, ‘has anything truly unexplainable been reported here?’

The teen popped his gum. ‘Not that I’m allowed to mention to paying members of the public.’

‘Let’s just get it over with.’ Nino pinched the inside of Adrien’s arm. ‘You owe me big!’

‘Dude, trust me. I will repay with interest.’

‘Damn straight you will.’ He crossed himself. ‘Hail Mary, full of—’

Alya grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him inside the haunted house. ‘You are getting a complex about this.’

‘The supernatural is a very easy thing to get a complex about, Miss Césaire! As you of all people should very well know!’

‘Hush. You’re throwing off the atmosphere,’ said someone from another group.

Adrien grinned at his friend. ‘Relax. Take a deep breath. It’s just a good time.’

‘Uh,’ said Alya, ‘you may want to gargle some red wine when we get out?’

‘Why?’

Marinette said, ‘Your teeth are glowing from the black light.’

Adrien’s giggle bordered on the maniacal.

‘Anyone else getting Papillon vibes?’ whispered Nino.

Marinette nodded.

They moved through the next two rooms. In the fourth room, glowing green goo bubbled in a cauldron.

‘Sweet,’ said Adrien, reaching for it. ‘I wonder—’

Nino swatted his hand away from the goo. ‘First of all, remember what the attendant said. Secondly, have you never seen a horror film in your life?’

‘This is the kid who tasted the caramel that covered the Hotel Paris when fighting Kung Food,’ said Marinette.

Nino clasped his hands over his head. ‘That’s it. We’re leaving and getting you some proper education.’ He grabbed his friend by the hand and dragged him towards the flowing pumpkin.

‘Nino!’ wailed Adrien.

‘Consider this an intervention.’

‘Butbutbutbut—’

Nino took his friend by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. ‘Remember what I said about grey hairs when you started this nonsense?’

‘Yeah, but—’

‘I don’t need tomorrow’s headline to read “Beautiful Cinnamon Roll Too Good for This World, Too Pure decided to be a Dumb-Ass™”.’

Adrien preened. ‘You think I’m beautiful?’

‘Sure, but not the point, dude.’ Nino chuckled. ‘Honestly, I kind of have to. I do have eyes, for a start, but Marinette would also kick my ass if I decided otherwise.’

‘As would the half million fans on Instagram,’ said Marinette.

Alya snorted. ‘Only half a million? What happened to the rest?’

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. ‘I sort of got engaged.’

‘Sad but true,’ said Marinette. ‘Single Pringle has more market value.’

The headless coachman in the corner coughed and said, ‘This is just getting depressing. Can you take this outside or at least to Josh’s room? He’s the one dressed as a bloody monk.’

Alya gave the performer a thumbs up and herded her friends through the door.

Outside, Nino walked with long, determined strides to the exit of the fun fair.

‘Where are we going?’ said Adrien.

‘To roast a marshmallow.’


	26. Roast Marshmallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: The humour gets a little blue in this chapter.

‘Shall we begin?’ said Marinette.

Nino nodded.

Alya turned off the lights and completed the circle.

Adrien sat in the middle of Nino’s living room floor, a white blanket draped over his head and wrapped around his shoulders.

Marinette, Alya, and Nino wore blankets in in a similar fashion. They sat in a circle around him, a candle sitting in front of each of them. 

Alya had her special Ladybug blanket.

Only Adrien held a candle in his cupped hands. ‘What exactly—’

‘The marshmallow shall be silent,’ said Nino in his softest voice. He and Alya had removed his glasses for the roast.

Adrien’s forehead wrinkled as his friends sat in silence, eyes closed.

Wayzz floated beside Nino’s shoulder, a puzzled yet amused smile on his face.

Plagg squeezed out of his Wielder’s pocket. He looked around. ‘Whelp, this is fun,’ he drawled. ‘Just another Friday night at Nino Lahiffe’s apartment.’

‘The Kwami shall be silent,’ said Marinette.

Plagg peered at her. ‘Sure. Wayzz? Got any cheese?’

Tikki and Trixx phased through their Wielders’ layers and into the air.

‘Hush,’ said the Turtle Kwami. ‘Our masters are concentrating most earnestly.’

‘They’re doing something all right.’

‘Plagg!’ scolded the three Kwamis.

Eyes closed, Alya said, ‘Third shelf in the fridge. You can’t miss it.’

Plagg gave her a salute and sailed off to the kitchen.

Adrien snuck a peek at his friends.

‘As pretty as your eyes are,’ said Marinette. ‘Close them.’

‘I thought the whole point of tonight was to avoid messing with anything supernatural.’

Nino exhaled heavily through his nose. ‘Everyone has the right to be stupid, but you’re abusing your privilege.’

‘Ouch.’

Alya said, ‘You can’t live and learn if you don’t survive.’

‘That’s rich coming from you.’

She opened one eye halfway.

His jaw tightened. ‘If you’re waiting for me to care, you better pack a lunch. It’s going to be a while.’

‘Nice,’ whispered Marinette.

Adrien snuck his hand out behind his back.

She tapped it with her index finger.

Nino fixed Adrien with his gaze.

‘Stop staring!’ said Adrien. ‘You can’t afford me.’

Nino cocked and eyebrow and looked at Marinette. ‘I didn’t realise that being a designer merited such an income.’

‘Don’t be lewd,’ said Marinette. ‘There are innocents here.’

Alya smothered a snort. ‘Such a dirty mind!’

‘If I’m dirty minded, then how did you know what I meant? Hm?’

Nino grinned.

Marinette yawned.

‘Tired already?’ said Alya.

‘Oh, no, I always yawn when I’m super interested.’

‘What’s the point of this again?’ said Adrien. ‘And what does this have to do with roasting marshmallows?’

‘You’ll find out when the first person loses,’ said Marinette. 

‘It’s a game? When were you going to tell me this is a game? And why have we never played it before?’

‘We’ve played it before,’ said Marinette.

‘Mm, he wasn’t invited,’ said Nino.

‘Why?’ said Adrien.

‘We were roasting a certain person’s parent,’ said Alya. ‘Alcohol loosened lips, and loose lips can still sink ships.’

‘Two person’s parents,’ said Marinette. ‘Chloe wasn’t invited to that party either.’

‘You guys really need to stop hating on Chloe.’

‘We don’t hate her. We’re about as thrilled about her existence as she is.’

Adrien’s mouth dropped open. ‘That was brutal!’

‘Only because it’s true,’ said Nino.

‘Look, unless your name is Google, stop acting you know everything.’

‘I will not be silenced!’

‘Looks like we have something in common, then.’

When Nino had no comeback, Adrien said, ‘Suck it!’

Marinette reached out and took his chin in her hand. ‘We would, but small objects are a choking hazard.’

‘OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!’ Alya jumped up, nearly knocking over her candle. ‘She fucking went there!’

‘Yes, but did he come with her?’

Adrien’s mouth dropped open. ‘Day_-um_, Lahiffe!’

Marinette winked as she flipped Nino off. ‘You mad that I won?’

Adrien looked from one friend to another. ‘But what do you win?’

‘Bragging rights.’

Alya jumped up and ran to the kitchen. She returned with a bag of marshmallows and a handful of chopsticks. ‘She also wins this lovely bag of marshmallows.’

‘But what are the chopsticks for?’ said Adrien.

Marinette opened a package and stuck a marshmallow on the end. ‘It’s how we roast them.’ She held it over the candle.

Adrien ran his hands through his hair. ‘I’m so confused.’

She reached over and patted his back. ‘It’s okay, Kitty. I always did like marbles in my toolkit.’

Once Adrien swallowed his fifth roasted marshmallow, he said, ‘Did you call me dumb?’

Marinette shoved another marshmallow in his mouth.


	27. Have a Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff.

As they walked home from Nino’s, Marinette wrapped an arm around Adrien’s waist. ‘What did you think?’

‘Still not entirely sure what the point of the game is, but it was fun to let loose some snark.’

Marinette rubbed the top of her head against his chin. ‘Mm, prickly.’

‘I thought you liked me smooth?’

‘I like you all ways, Kitty. It’s an excellent way of keeping you off that pedestal.’

Adrien hailed a taxi and gave his address. ‘There’s a lot of rage locked up.’ He leaned in close, their noses just barely touching. ‘Are you sure you can handle me at my worst?’

‘Even if I can’t, I’ll stay by your side.’ She smoothed his hair from face. ‘It’s what partners do.’

The taxi dropped them off at the apartment before speeding off into the night.

They held hands as they climbed the flights of stairs.

Once inside, Marinette shivered. ‘I didn’t realise how cold it had turned. Isn’t “Build a Bonfire” on your list?’

‘Not in this place, sadly. Although, there is an abandoned mansion with a generous courtyard. I’m sure we could cook something up in there.’

Marinette sniffed and wiped at her nose. ‘I’ll pass; thanks.’

She disappeared into the bedroom to change in pyjamas.

Adrien stared at the bedroom door, hands in his trouser pockets, a soft smile on his face.

Plagg floated by his Wielder. ‘You do have a fireplace. Not quite the same as a bonfire, but similar.’

‘I do? Since when?’

The Kwami led him to a corner of the room with a small white cupboard.

Adrien pried the boards open. ‘Oh, wow. How does it work?’

In the bedroom, Marinette heard a muffled shriek. She ran out, Tikki following closely. ‘What happened?’

Adrien pulled his head from the fireplace. His hair and face were black with soot. ‘Small mishap, My Lady.’

‘Poor _chaton_.’ Marinette hunted down newspaper. ‘You really do have the worst luck.’

Adrien held his head over the newspapers and went straight to the bathroom. Plagg was kicked out and the shower turned on.

Marinette finished changing and looked at the fireplace. ‘Tikki? Do you mind flying up and checking if this is clear?’

The Ladybug Kwami giggled and disappeared into the dark abyss. She returned less than a minute later. ‘You’re all clear!’

Tikki helped Marinette build the fire: crumpled newspapers, kindling, and finally a few logs. The newspaper quickly caught flame and blazed to life.

Marinette set the screen in front of the fire and sat back on the rug. ‘Nice work, Tikki.’ She fist-bumped the Kwami and sat back with a sigh.

Adrien emerged from the shower. Black streaks lay scattered in his hair. ‘Better?’

She motioned him forward and smoothed the hair from his eyes. ‘It’s nice to see Adrien back. Chat Noir without Plagg is a little unsettling.’

He kissed her hand and straightened up. ‘Wine? I think there’s some mulled cider left over.’

‘Mulled cider sounds perfect.’

Adrien draped a blanket over her shoulders and tucked it in around her.

‘Careful; you’ll spoil me.’

‘You are my princess. Be back in a moment.’

Ten minutes later, Adrien set down two mugs of cider and stretched out on the rug. His feet pointed to the cheery fire and his head rested on Marinette’s leg.

Her fingers worked through his hair as she sipped her drink.

He sighed with utter contentment. ‘Oh, yeah. This is _much _better than some piddly-old candle.’


	28. Fly a Kite

‘Let’s! Go! Fly a kite!/ Up! To! The highest heights!’

Adrien and Nino skipped arm in arm down the mall, singing all the way. Each held a kite in hand.

Marinette and Alya walked a short distance behind them, also arm in arm. Their free hands held a latte each.

Alya sipped her latte. ‘Where did you find this recipe? It’s way better than that what Starbucks serves.’

‘One of my cousins sent me the recipe.’ Marinette sipped on her own drink. ‘It uses real pumpkin purée, which is where the flavour really comes from.’

‘Mm, pumpkin.’

‘Speaking of which.’

‘Yes?’

‘What are you and Nino doing tonight? Adrien and I have the supplies to make at least three pumpkin pies tonight.’

‘A chilly evening spent baking at the Dupain-Cheng Juniors’? Sounds good to me.’

A gust of wind tore past them, scattering leaves everywhere.

Marinette huddled deeper into her coat, the scarf covering her mouth. ‘We discovered that Adrien’s apartment does indeed have a fireplace.’

Alya stopped abruptly, nearly yanking her friend to the ground in the process. ‘You mean we had to the marshmallow roast with candles when we could have done it with a proper fire?’

‘I thought the candles were more atmospheric.’

‘They also left a very confusing combination of smells which Nino is still trying to figure out how to get out of the house. Cranberry-orange, Fir Forest, and Cotton Candy with a base Vanilla don’t smell all that great when left sitting for two days.’

Marinette winced. ‘The good news is that you won’t have to deal with that in the future. You’re also going to have about 5,000 vanilla scented tea candles after the wedding.’

Alya groaned. ‘Don’t remind me. My mother’s worrying about us having enough as is. Something about a family superstition if we don’t have enough.’

Up ahead, Adrien and Nino halted by the fountain.

‘…No powerlines or trees.’

Nino said, ‘I mean, yes, but that’s only if we mind the wind.’

‘Look, if you’re going to be logical about this—’

‘Hey! Just trying to make sure none of us have to discreetly transform and rescue a kite from the great beyond.’

‘Fair.’ Adrien looked at the kite in his hands. ‘How do you fly one of these?’

The group froze and stared.

‘Y-you—you’ve never flown a kite?’ said Marinette.

‘Haven’t you at least seen how they fly them in documentaries or other films?’ said Nino.

Adrien twiddled his thumbs. ‘I mean…’

Alya slapped her fiancé on the back. ‘Dad-Friend, our son needs you most urgently.’

Nino handed over his own kite. ‘Sure, but I draw the line at teaching him how to ride a bike. He’s getting a new dad in a few weeks and can wait that long.’

Adrien sputtered. ‘I know how to ride a bike! And no, my bodyguard didn’t teach me.’

Nino gave Alya A Look and took the kite from his friend’s hands. ‘Hold tightly to the reel. We don’t want the kite leaving the country without us.’

He walked away, running the string out. ‘Ready?’

Adrien nodded.

Plagg shot out of Adrien’s pocket. He jumped onto the kite. ‘Ready!’

Nino laughed and threw the kite into the air.

The wind caught it.

Alya snapped a picture of Adrien. The sheer joy on his face almost hurt.

‘This is all there is to it?’ said Adrien.

‘More or less,’ said Nino as Marinette helped him get the second kite into the air. ‘If we went to the beach with a bigger kite, there are all sorts of tricks and competitions you can do.’

Alya placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder, her other hand busy with the shutter button. ‘I think this is more than enough for today.’

‘This is awesome,’ said Adrien. ‘Thanks for doing this with me.’ 

On the kite overhead, Plagg squealed and giggled as the kite bowed and dipped.

Tikki crawled out Marinette’s coat to see what her other half was up to.

‘Want to join him?’ said Marinette.

‘Thank you, no.’ The Kwami burrowed back into Marinette’s layers and curled up for a nap.

'Best day ever!' yelled Plagg.


	29. Make Pumpkin Pie

Trixx lay down a green three and grinned toothily. ‘You’re going down!’

Plagg snorted and lay down a yellow three. ‘As if.’

‘Play nicely, you two.’ Alya lay down a yellow nine. ‘Babe, remind me to put a new pack of Uno cards in Adrien’s stocking this year.’

‘There’s nothing wrong with these.’ Adrien held his cards out in an elegant fan.

Marinette threw down a yellow nine. ‘They’ve certainly had better days.’

Tikki pulled out a yellow nine. ‘That’s three in a row!’

Wayzz groaned and drew the four requisite penalty cards. ‘I insist we play with a single deck next time.’

‘Not with this many people.’ Adrien tilted his head back and sniffed. ‘What’s that smell?’

‘The pie!’ Marinette scrambled to her feet, tripped over Adrien’s legs, and fell, hitting her head on the corner of the couch.

Cards scattered everywhere.

‘Princess!’ Adrien fast-crawled to her. ‘Can you hear me? Are you okay?’

Marinette blinked at him, squinting against the light. A lump was already forming. ‘Get the pie,’ she whispered before going limp.

‘On it.’ Nino jumped to his feet.

‘Marinette?’ whispered Adrien. ‘Are you—please tell me you’re teasing.’

She lifted her head. ‘Mostly.’

He helped her sit up and pulled her close, his arms wrapped around her. ‘Sorry.’

‘No, I’m sorry.’ She wrapped her arms around him. ‘I forget sometimes.’

‘Will kissing it help the pain go away?’

Marinette wrinkled her nose, only to wince. ‘Not right now.’

‘I’ll get an ice pack,’ said Alya. ‘Where do you keep you pain medication?’

‘Cupboard over the refrigerator,’ said Marinette. She stood up carefully—paying special attention to the placement of her feet—and went to the kitchen. ‘How do they look?’

Nino straightened up and shook his head. ‘They look like they could use a few more minutes.’ He held the oven door open for his friend.

Alya handed Marinette an ice pack and the bottle of painkillers. She placed a glass of water on the counter.

Marinette checked the pies, one hand holding the ice pack to her forehead. ‘Set the timer for another two minutes and check it then. In the meantime, get out the ice cream so it can soften.’

Nino saluted. ‘On it, chief.’

A squeal caught everyone’s attention.

Cards exploded in the living room.

‘I said it!’

‘I said it before you!’

‘I have Uno! I said I had Uno, and I said it before you said it!’

‘Tikki! Tell Trixx—’

‘Tikki! Tell Plagg—’

Adrien threw a blanket over the squabbling Kwamis, muffling their bickering. ‘Serves them right if they get sat on later.’

The container of vanilla ice cream landed on the counter with a heavy _thunk_!

‘I always thought ice cream was too heavy for pie,’ said Nino.

‘Not if done correctly,’ said Alya.

Adrien ran a hand up and down Marinette’s back. ‘I bought what Tom and Sabine use in the shop.’

‘Whipped cream?’ said Alya, perking up noticeably.

‘Homemade whipped cream?’ said Nino.

Adrien blushed and pulled down bowls from the cupboard. ‘Does anyone want a fire for tonight? It’s supposed to drop to one or two tonight.’

‘A fire sounds amazing.’

The timer beeped on Nino’s phone.

Marinette opened the oven and studied the pies. She nodded. ‘They’re ready.’

‘Excellent.’ Adrien pulled on a pair of oven mitts and reverently removed the pies. He swallowed hard at the pies. ‘Those look amazing.’

Nino nudged his friend with an elbow. ‘Dupain-Cheng’s Live-In Bakery has all sorts of at-home benefits.’

‘Yeah, like putting on ten kilos even before the wedding.’ Adrien rubbed his stomach. ‘Look at me; I’m turning into Plagg over here.’

The Kwami phased through the blanket and shot into the air. ‘And you look all the better for it!’

Alya made a slashing motion across her throat. ‘Remember what we said about backhanded compliments?’

He rolled his eyes and sighed. ‘“Compliments are for friends, not enemies”.’

‘And?’

‘You do remember that I’m the embodiment of Destruction, not an actual cat?’

An eyebrow arched over Alya’s glasses.

Tikki rose into the air behind Plagg, a terrifyingly sweet smile on her face. ‘Yes, Plagg. Please, tell us what else we’re supposed to do with compliments?’

‘Er, well, uh…’

Every sentient creature in the apartment looked at the tiny black cat.

‘Who wants pie?’ Plagg screeched and dove for a pie.

Tikki gave a discreet cough.

Plagg screeched to a halt and sat next to the ice cream. He blinked innocently at everyone. 

‘Much better.’ Alya rubbed her hands together.

‘He’s right,’ said Marinette. ‘Who wants pie?’


	30. Drink Tea While Reading a Fall Poem

‘Make sure you take pictures of the pie first!’ Adrien juggled two mugs of chai and his pie. ‘Marinette, are you sure—?’

‘I can carry my own pie.’ She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. ‘Thank you, though.’

Alya and Nino already sat cross-legged around the coffee table. They kept rearranging the fall decorations on the table around their tea and pie.

‘If we stack it this way,’ Alya moved her fork and adjusted the handle of her mug, ‘then a 25-degree angle will capture the textures. A candle would add warmth, to the picture, but the fire should cast a similar glow.’

As soon as Alya snapped a handful of pictures, Adrien set down his pie and the mugs.

Marinette curled up next to him. She scooped up a forkful of pie. ‘To autumn adventures.’

Everyone clinked their forks together and bit into the oven-warm pie.

Nino swallowed. ‘Still the best pie in Paris.’

‘Only in Paris?’

‘Sorry.’ He took another bite. ‘Yes, my apologies. It’s the best pie in all of Europe. As always.’

‘I agree wholeheartedly,’ said Alya. ‘Just don’t tell my mother.’

‘Deal.’ Marinette wrapped a blanket over her shoulders.

Trixx and Wayzz settled into the blanket’s folds.

Plagg and Tikki curled about each other in her hair, their bodies forming a perfect circle.

A log popped and split, throwing sparks into the air.

Nino sipped his chai. ‘How many more items on the list?’

Adrien pulled out his phone. ‘We have—well, there are two items, one of which we’re doing half of already.’

‘What’s the other half?’ Alya licked the remains of her pie from her fork.

‘It says to “Drink Tea While Reading a Fall Poem”.’ He looked up. ‘Anyone know any autumn-related poems?’

‘Nope, but our amazing friend Google will.’

They settled on Robert Frost’s ‘October’.

‘You should have Nino read. He has the best reading voice,’ said Marinette.

‘I also have the worst English skills.’ Nino threw a pillow into Alya’s lap and put his head on the pillow. He yawned. ‘This is really nice.’

Alya tipped his cap off and combed his hair with her fingers. ‘Not at all like tomorrow.’

‘Remind me what tomorrow is?’

‘Halloween; you’re DJing at the club.’

‘Oh, right.’ Nino rubbed his eyes. ‘You’re all coming?’

‘In full costume,’ said Marinette. ‘Never fear.’

Nino gave her a lazy thumbs up. ‘Adrien, you’re the best at English. You should read.’

‘It’s short. You should read it.’

‘Twist my arm, why don’t you?’ Nino smiled as he took the phone. He cleared his throat and read in his best radio announcer voice, ‘_O hushed October morning mild…_’

As he read the short poem, Alya’s eyes closed and her head relaxed against the couch. Marinette curled up in Adrien’s lap, her head resting against his chest.

‘_…At noon release another leaf;/ One from our trees, one far away…_’

Nino took Alya’s fingers in his hand and kissed them. He tucked her hand against his heart. ‘_Whose leaves already are burnt with frost,/ Whose clustered fruit must else be lost—’_

A purr rumbled in Plagg’s chest.

The fire roared.

_‘…For grapes’ sake along the wall._’


	31. Trick or Treat

The engine purred as the car rounded a corner.

Alya said, ‘I am _so _glad we decided on this!’

‘We didn’t even have to change our hair colours.’ Marinette checked her lipstick and lowered the zipper on her black leather jacket. She frowned. ‘Should I have contoured my cleavage more?’

Chloe snickered. ‘Do you want Adrien to have to fight everyone in the club?’

Adrien tore his gaze away from his fiancée’s chest. ‘What about fighting?’

Marinette snapped her compact shut. ‘See, it’s starting all ready.’

The car stopped in front of the club.

Three pairs of high heels stepped out onto the pavement.

Alya handed the keys to the valet. ‘Thanks for letting me drive.’

‘No problem.’ Adrien took the ticket from the valet and tucked it inside his suit. ‘I’m still not sure how you convinced me to wear a suit to a club that isn’t for an after party.’

Chloe said, ‘Just be thankful you’re not dressed up as Bill Murray.’

They took the VIP entrance. ‘Trick or treat!’

The bouncer raised an eyebrow at the quartet. ‘And what exactly are you supposed to be?’

‘Does it matter?’ drawled Chloe.

The bouncer chuckled and let them through.

They entered the club. Music pumped through the speakers. Lights flashed.

Marinette stood with one hand on her hip and surveyed the scene.

Alya and Chloe stood behind her, one by each shoulder.

‘Ladies,’ said Marinette. ‘All set?’

‘You bet.’

Adrien smiled fondly as he followed his friends through the club. Being a background character was wonderful.

They spotted Alix and Kim on the dance floor.

‘What is that supposed to be?’ said Adrien.

‘A sorry attempt at self-inflicted whiplash,’ said Alya. ‘Yikes.’

Marinette said, ‘More likely their latest competition.’

They found Nino taking a break and speaking with a well-known record producer. He waved to them.

The producer stood up and shook Adrien's hand. ‘Adrien Agreste, as I live and breathe! What brings you down here?’

‘I came to support my best friend on his big night.’

‘Yeah?’ The producer ran his eyes over the ladies. ‘It’s Halloween. Didn’t you want to dress up?’

Marinette cocked an eyebrow. ‘We are.’

‘Really? Who are you supposed to be?’

Adrien cleared his throat. ‘Good morning, Angels.’

‘Good morning, Charlie,’ chorused the three women, beaming their best smiles.

‘Meet Natalie.’

Chloe waved.

‘Helen.’

Marinette lifted her chin in a challenging manner.

‘And Dylan,’ said Adrien in his best radio voice. 

Alya smiled, showing all her teeth.

Nino clapped his hands and laughed. ‘It’s so perfect! I can’t believe it!’

‘It was the only iconic thing we could come up with that had three women and one man,’ said Marinette.

‘Usually the demographic is flipped.’ Alya studied her highly polished nails. ‘I figured a night of dressing like this was worth it.’

Nino kissed her cheek. ‘I’m not complaining.’

She tilted his chin with her index finger. ‘Don’t you have somewhere to be?’

He checked his watch. ‘I have exactly 185 seconds before I need to be back up there.’

‘Excellent,’ said Chloe. ‘Just enough time to grab drinks.’

Nino tipped his cap. ‘If you want the music to remain good, I’ll take that drink later.’

‘Deal.’

Alya kissed his cheek. ‘See you later, babe.’

‘See you on the dance floor.’

Nino headed to his station. A few minutes later, music pumped and pulsed.

The club vibrated with the beat.

‘Drinks!’ Chloe linked her arm through Alya’s and dragged her off to the bar.

On the dance floor, Adrien put his hands on Marinette’s hips. ‘I am going to admit I have no idea what I’m doing,’ he shouted over the music.

‘Neither do I!’

Chloe worked her way through the crowd, a drink in one hand, Alya’s wrist in the other. ‘Have a few more drinks! You’ll look less uncomfortable!’

The song merged into a slower, steady beat.

Nino’s voice echoed through the room. ‘This one is for my best friends on the dance floor! Give it up for Charlie and his Angels!’

Adrien grabbed Marinette and navigated her through the crowd.

‘Are you trying to fox trot to “I Depend on Me”?’

‘Just go with it.’

She laughed and relaxed into the familiar pattern of her partner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who read this fic! I had a blast writing it and following the continuations of the group's shenanigans. I've had a few suggestions for what to do next, so let me know if you're interested in this series continuing.


End file.
